Once in a blue moon
by soliline
Summary: L'alcool peut parfois permettre aux langues de se délier, se délier pour apporter du plaisir à l'autre. Ou comment LA soirée de l'année emmène Stiles et Derek a se découvrir une passion pour le corps de l'autre. TW : domination voire BDSM, sexe et langage cru.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Je vous présente mon premier lemon sur le couple Sterek de la série Teen wolf. On va pas se mentir, c'est un couple sur lequel je fantasme depuis mes 13 ans. Quel n'a pas été ma surprise quand j'ai découvert qu'à 18 ans, ce fantasme était plus vivace que jamais. Ce lemon m'a permis de me prouver que j'étais capable d'écrire des scènes érotiquES. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je prévois une suite (en 2/3 chapitres seulement je pense)

TW : scène de sexe détaillée avec langage cru. Homophobes : passez votre chemin.

**Une histoire de complémentarité**

« Bon les gars, j'espère que vous êtes prêt mentalement à faire LA fête de l'année parce que je vous invite à ma soirée de samedi !

\- Euh Lydia ?

\- Oui mon petit chou ?

\- Tu nous as déjà invité tu te rappelles ?

\- Oh mais oui ! Où avais-je la tête ! C'est vrai que je passe tellement de temps sur cette soirée que je sais même plus qui j'ai invité ! Oh j'ai une idée ! Et si j'invitais les profs ? »

Stiles grimaça et regarda son meilleur ami Scott du coin de l'oeil.

« Franchement pas top comme idée, je préfère de loin le concours de meilleur costume pour chien que t'avais proposé...

\- Ah oui tant que ça ? Dit la jeune fille avec une moue

\- Bah si dans le terme « profs » tu entends monsieur Harris...

\- Mais justement Stiles ! scanda Lydia, Ce serait un super moyen pour vous de vous rapprocher, de devenir ami quoi ! »

Stiles était dubitatif. Monsieur Harris, son professeur de physique-chimie ne l'aimait pas et c'était une haine partagée depuis le début. Ah ce qu'elles n'allaient pas lui manquer ses phrases assassines ! Combien de fois avait-il entendu ses clashs à répétition « Monsieur Stilinski, je n'aimerais pas vivre dans votre tête ! Et avant que vous me demandiez pourquoi, parce que c'est toujours ce que votre cerveau vous demande de faire en cas d'attaque, je vais vous le dire : parce que j'ai peur du vide. » et il partait dans un rire tonitruant. Donc non, inviter les professeurs n'était pas une bonne idée.

Lydia s'était mise en tête, en tant que future reine du bal et fille la plus populaire du lycée qui sortait avec le garçon le plus populaire du lycée nommé plus communément Jackson, d'organiser une fête mémorable pour rassembler une partie, si ce n'était pas tout le lycée.

Stiles et Scott suivaient cela de loin, se contentant de jouer les larbins pour appeler tel traiteur ou telle entreprise qui vendait des chaises. En bref, Lydia mettait le paquet pour que tous passent une bonne soirée – et qu'elle remporte des voix pour être élue présidente du conseil des lycéens l'année d'après par la même occasion – tandis que les garçons ne faisaient que suivre ses directives.

« Et je pensais inviter Derek aussi !

\- Derek ?! s'exclaffa Stiles, mais Derek ne sort pas, ne boit pas, ne danse pas, Derek ne parle pas !

\- Et bien comme ça vous faites bien la paire non ? Répondit elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en tapant dans la main de Scott qui était mort de rire de voir Stiles gêné.

\- Pff y a absolument aucune paire entre lui et moi, ce mec me blase, il est pas drôle, il parle jamais, non mais Lydia tu te rends compte quand même qu'il ne parle jamais ? Tu pourrais, toi, sortir avec un gars qui parle pas ?

\- Stiles ! On ne se moque pas des handicaps des autres, voyons ! le gronda-t-elle

\- Mais Derek n'est pas handicapé ! » s'écria-t-il

Voyant que Lydia était déjà passée à autre chose et décrochait son téléphone pour répondre à l'entreprise qui louait des chateaux gonflables, il croisa les bras et bouda. Ses amis avaient le don de toujours faire des allusions absolument pas vrai ! Tout ça parce qu'à une soirée, Derek et Stiles s'étaient isolés une partie de la soirée – bon okey, toute la soirée – pour parler sur une terrasse. Mais pour sa défense, Stiles avait été gêné tout le long et il n'aurait pas été contre un autre interlocuteur !

Il se mit à sourire dans le vide. C'est vrai que cette soirée avait été chouette. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant de points communs avec le loup-garou et même lorsqu'ils avaient des idées divergentes, Derek ne s'était jamais braqué et était toujours resté ouvert aux arguments. Ce soir là il avait redécouvert quelqu'un qu'il pensait déjà connaître. Derek était un garçon imprévisible et mystérieux après tout. Et quand ses amis l'avaient cherché, ils l'avaient finalement trouvé au moment même où Derek avait retiré son manteau en cuir pour le passer à Stiles qui avait froid. Ils avaient été raillé pendant des jours et encore maintenant, ils étaient la cible de moqueries enfantines. Evidemment, vu que Derek était l'alpha, aucun des loups-garous n'osait rien lui dire et il est vrai que Derek savait imposer le respect ce qui créait la situation suivante : seul Stiles se trouvait sujet aux moqueries, les jeunes de la bande se débrouillant tout le temps pour que Derek ne puisse pas entendre.

Stiles n'avait donc aucune idée de si Derek savait que des rumeurs circulaient encore sur eux. Stiles frissonna. Le jour où Derek avait appris ce qui se disait sur eux, il avait calmé rapidement tout le monde.

Mais Stiles comprenait, Derek n'était surement pas gay – définitivement pas – et il était normal qu'il en soit gêné. D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'était pas gay ! Oh non, bien sur que non... Enfin évidemment comme tout adolescent, Stiles s'était posé des questions sur sa sexualité. Il avait essayé d'expérimenter. Mais comment parler d'expériences quand celles-ci se limitaient à regarder des films pornographiques non représentatifs de la réalité et à se pénétrer avec des sextoys ?

« Au fait Lydia, lança Scott, t'es au courant que samedi prochain ce sera la nuit d'une lune bleue ?

\- Une lune bleue ?

\- Oui c'est la nuit de la treizième pleine lune de l'année, normalement y en a 12 mais là cette année y en a 13 !

\- Et elle est bleue ?

\- Non !

\- Ah

\- …

\- Bah c'est nul du coup... »

Stiles éclata de rire. Il n'en attendait pas moins de Lydia. Il était toujours étonné de remarquer à quel point cette fille brillante, qui avait des notes qui dépassaient toutes les espérances de tous les parents de la terre réunis ne possédait en réalité absolument aucune curiosité intellectuelle. Elle reprit :

« Et vous allez réussir à vous tenir ? Non parce que je vous vois venir les loups-garous là ! Vous vous la petez, vous faites les beaux gosses et puis vous vous transformez et boum, magie, vous tuez quelqu'un !

\- Roh ne sois pas si dramatique Lyd-

\- Je te préviens, Scott Mccall, tu ruines ma fête, je ruine ta vie !

\- …

\- On est clair ?

\- Oui chef ! Affirma-t-il au garde à vous

\- Et ne t'avise pas de te foutre de moi, ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas gouter à mon fameux punch et mes petits fours !

\- Oh non, pas tes petits fours... » gémit-il en riant à moitié

Lydia, satisfaite, empoigna le bras de Jackson qui écoutait calmement sa copine parler à une vitesse effrayante et lui annonça qu'ils avaient exactement 1 minute et 44 secondes pour trouver Isaac pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir à la fête. Stiles commença à lui crier qu'il avait déjà répondu qu'il viendrait mais la tornade rousse avait déjà disparu.

Scott s'assit à côté de Stiles.

« Pff j'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment Lydia et Allison ont réussi à aussi bien s'entendre ! dit le loup

\- C'est parce qu'elles sont complémentaires ! »

Scott réfléchit un instant.

« Ouais, comme toi et Derek quoi ! »

Pour toute réponse face à son sourire ridicule et certain d'avoir titillé Stiles là où il fallait, il reçut un soufflet derrière la tête. La sonnerie sonna et ils regagnèrent leur classe gaiement.

Quelques jours plus tard, samedi, le jour de la fête :

Comme Stiles ne serait pas Stiles s'il n'oubliait pas tout et n'était pas aussi maladroit, il était normal que le jour de la fête de Lydia, il oublie chez lui le cadeau pour lequel Allison, Derek, Scott, Jackson et lui-même avait cotisé. Évidemment il s'en était rendu compte en arrivant chez Derek, aka la dernière personne qu'il devait passer chercher après Allison et Scott.

Or, ils avaient tous eu pour ordre d'arriver avec une heure d'avance pour paufiner les derniers préparatifs et Stiles ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner chez lui avec tous ses passagers, laissant ainsi Lydia sans aucune aide. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

C'est ainsi qu'Allison et Scott s'étaient retrouvés à conduire la Jeep de Stiles pour aller prêter main forte à Lydia tandis que Derek s'était proposé – il avait surtout été supplié par tout le monde – pour conduire Stiles chez lui, récupérer le cadeau et aller chez Lydia.

Stiles savait que se retrouver seul avec Derek, c'était prendre le risque de s'exposer à des remarques et des railleries gentillettes mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Il s'engueula intérieurement. « Tu vois, si t'avais pas oublié son cadeau dès le départ, tu te retrouverais pas à devoir t'obliger à parler à ce mec grincheux qui te déteste et te regarde mal constamment ! ».

« Bon tu viens Stiles ? Cria Derek

\- Allez bon courage mec ! » lança Scott en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en rejoignant la Jeep

Ça du courage, il lui en fallait. Si faire le trajet aller-retour avec le loup-garou lui avait semblé être une bonne solution, il fut soudainement pris d'une peur panique en voyant ses amis partir. Le voyage promettait d'être long.

Il s'approcha de la voiture.

« Je peux conduire Derek ? demanda-t-il avec un enthousiasme enfantin

\- Non.

\- Oh trop cool !

\- J'ai dit « non » Stiles, t'es bouché ?

\- Non, je pratique la technique de l'autruche, si je fais semblant de pas avoir entendu et bien je peux pas connaître les mauvaises nouvelles !

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! »

Le loup-garou fit vrombir le moteur et partit en trombe. Stiles s'était lancé dans un long monologue sur pourquoi il ne fallait pas démarrer une voiture aussi brusquement, qu'elle risquait de ne pas tenir longtemps mais Derek n'écoutait pas. Soudain, au bout de 5 bonnes minutes, Derek comprit que Stiles parlait énormément et qu'il passait d'un sujet à un autre sans réel lien apparant. Soit c'était dû au stress soit...

« Stiles, tu as pris tes médicaments ?

\- Ah ça ! C'est drôle personne ne s'occupe jamais de savoir si je les ai pris, tu sais c'est une vraie charge mentale de devoir se souvenir de les prendre chaque jour, même plusieurs fois par jo-

\- Stiles, tu as pris tes médicaments ?

\- Non...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Derek en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il était inquiet pour sa santé mentale

\- Oh c'est juste pour ce soir, au cas où tu t'inquiét-

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas.

\- Ah. »

Un silence pesant se fit dans l'habitacle. Finalement, se fut Derek qui reprit la conversation.

« J'imagine que tu veux pas faire de réaction avec ton médicament et l'alcool ?

\- Exact ! »

Même si Derek semblait un peu bourru aux premiers abords, il n'en restait pas moins un alpha qui aimait s'occuper de ses subalternes. Il occupait parfaitement ce rôle de chef. Ils arrivèrent dans le quartier de Stiles.

« C'est celle-ci ma maison ! Dit il en désignant vaguement une batisse

\- Celle-ci ? Demanda le loup en ralentissant

\- Mais non ! Tu vois bien que je pointe l'autre !

\- Et bien non justement, je le vois pas ! »

Stiles s'enfonça dans le siège en croisant les bras.

« Tu fais la gueule là ?

\- Non, je montre mon mécontentement ! »

Derek sourit, il savait que Stiles pouvait être ronchon et susceptible. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la maison et laissa Stiles sortir en courant pour récupérer le précieux sésame.

Il le vit sortir en sprintant, essoufflé avec le paquet en main.

« Pfiou, qu'est ce que je ferai pas pour les beaux yeux de Lydia, lança gaiement le jeune homme

\- T'es... commença Derek

\- Je suis ?

\- Non rien, je... j'allais dire une bétise

\- Oh steuplait ! Derek j'adore quand tu dis des bétises ! le supplia-t-il

\- N'importe quoi ! » répondit le loup en levant les yeux au ciel et en démarrant

Le silence s'installa, Stiles jetant des petits coup d'oeil furtifs à ce qu'il pouvait à peine appeler « ami » à partir du moment où il avait l'impression de faire subir sa présence à Derek à chaque instant.

« Oh vous êtes là vous ! s'écria une voix pendant que les deux hommes passaient la porte d'entrée, c'est pas trop tôt !

\- Pour ma décharge-, commença Derek

\- Tut tut tut Derek, j'ai encore un millier de choses à faire ce qui veux dire que tu as aussi un millier de choses à faire, va plutôt t'occuper de barricader la porte qui mène au garage, il manquerait plus que quelqu'un saccage la voiture de mes parents ! »

Et Lydia partit comme une furie en engueulant Scott sur son passage qui n'attachait pas correctement les lampions qu'elle avait acheté. Stiles se mit à rire sous le regard noir que Derek lui lança.

Une heure plus tard, tout était en place et les invités commençaient à arriver.

2 heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein tout comme les coeurs qui battaient en rythme avec la musique.

3 heures plus tard, tout le monde avait bien bu et Stiles, qui lui-même n'était pas en reste, circulait entre les couples qui se pelotaient dans les coins et les célibataires désinhibés qui hurlaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils ne comptaient pas repartir sans avoir _tiré leur coup_1.

Il n'était pas bourré. Il était vraiment bien bourré. Sa tête tournoyait gaiement et il avait la joie de vivre. Au quotidien, il savait qu'il faisait reflexions stupides sur reflexions stupides mais désormais, il se fondait dans la masse des gens bourrés qui faisaient eux aussi des reflexions stupides.

Il s'approcha du bar. Son objectif ? Repartir avec deux verres d'alcool, en offrir un à une jolie fille – il en avait déjà repéré une – et espérer qu'elle veuille bien rester le reste de la soirée avec lui pour converser. Et plus si affinité.

Le barman engagé pour la soirée lui servit les deux verres et au moment où Stiles se retourna pour faire le chemin inverse, il sentit un verre lui échapper des mains.

Décontenancé, il regarda par terre et ne trouva rien. Où donc était passé ce verre de malheur ? Il releva la tête et tomba sur Derek, son verre perdu à la main.

« Oh merci ! Tu l'as récupéré avant qu'il tombe »

Derek se mit à rire.

« Non, je te l'ai pris des mains !

\- Eh ! C'est pas gentil ça, il est pas pour toi ! se denfit le jeune garçon

\- Ah ? Et il est pour qui ? Demanda Derek d'un ton inquisiteur et en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles ce qui l'empêcha de former une seule pensée cohérente

\- Euh... Pour toi si tu veux ! Se ravisa-t-il

\- Interessant ! » Répondit le loup en souriant

Stiles faillit défaillir, Derek était tellement sexy quand il souriait comme ça ! Il se fit la reflexion qu'il faudrait lui dire un jour pour faire passer les chances du loup de pouvoir pécho de 10 sur 10 à 11 sur 10.

« À quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Derek en haussant la voix près de son oreille pour se faire entendre

Stiles se rendit compte qu'il dévisageait Derek depuis tout à l'heure.

« Je me disais que t'étais vachement sexy quand tu souriais »

C'est tout de même drôle cette faculté qu'on a à dire absolument tout ce qu'on pense dès qu'une goutte d'alcool s'introduit dans notre système – ou plutôt, dès qu'on ingurgite 5 shot d'affilée. Stiles n'avait même pas honte ! C'est vrai quoi ? On avait le droit de se complimenter entre gars, ça ne faisait pas de nous des êtres inférieurs ! Si Derek était choqué et amusé de la révélation de Stiles, il n'en laissa rien paraître au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

« Au fait Derek, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ? Dans la voiture ! »

Derek siffla le verre qu'il avait dans la main d'une traite et se rapprocha encore plus de Stiles, se rendant compte que le volume de la musique augmentait à mesure que la soirée avançait.

« Rien ! Laisse tomber, c'était pas important !

\- Oh allez Derek ! » supplia le jeune garçon comme il l'avait fait l'après midi même en s'accrochant cette fois-ci à son cou

Derek, désarçonné, tenta de trouver un appui stable. Une fois fait, Stiles continua de l'enlacer d'un bras distrait. Ils observèrent la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Des jeunes bourrés, débridés qui parlaient, rigolaient, hurlaient, qui dansaient, chantaient, sautaient. Derek se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter l'invitation de Lydia. Surement ses menaces dans un premier temps, personne ne ratait les soirées de lydia car personne ne voulait finir enterré vivant. Mais aussi la volonté de se laisser aller. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller, boire de l'alcool, le laisser contrôler ses paroles, embrouiller ses pensées.

Il tourna sa tête embrumée vers Stiles qui venait de finir son verre.

« Je me demandais si tu aimais toujours Lydia...

\- Ah ça ! Commença Stiles, je pense pas non, tu sais ce que j'ai dit sur les beaux yeux de Lydia... Enfin, c'est une expression quoi !

\- Oui j'imagine bien... s'exclama Derek en souriant

\- Allez viens ! cria Stiles dans ses oreilles, on va danser !

\- Hein quoi ? Non ! » s'écria-t-il en paniquant

Mais Stiles lui avait déjà empoigné la main pour le mener dans la foule. Derek détestait danser. À vrai dire il ne savait pas danser, même se trémousser était un effort trop impossible à faire pour lui. Il se sentait ridicule. Stiles aussi ne savait pas danser, mais qui savait danser en étant bourré de toutes manières ?

Si les premiers pas de danse furent maladroits pour Stiles, il prit peu à peu confiance et se tourna vers Derek. Sous les lumières, il était magnifique. Les lumières mettaient en valeur le tee-shirt saillant du plus vieux et donc ses abdos. L'espace d'un instant, il eut envi de toucher ses bras, de les sentir se refermer autour de lui. Soudain, il comprit. Là, maintenant, il avait envie que Derek le touche. Il rougit devant cette pensée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était hétéro et ce n'était surement pas le magnifique corps de son ami qui allait le faire changer d'avis. Mais pouvait-on parler d'avis lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sexualité ?

Derek vit Stiles le détailler et à la vue de celui-ci qui se mordillait les lèvres pour éviter de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse les gêner, il sentit le sang affluer dans toutes ses veines. Il faisait subitement chaud. L'instinct animal et sexuel de Derek s'éveilla et il eut soudainement envie de prendre sur le sol la personne sur laquelle il s'empêchait de fantasmer, en vain, depuis toutes ces années.

Stiles se colla au loup, le souffle haletant. Derek était pétrifié. S'il bougeait, il savait qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout. Mais il pensait à Stiles qui le regretterait surement. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles paraissait tant passionné par son corps soudainement. Il l'avait toujours cru majeur, hétérosexuel et vacciné.

Il sentit les mains du jeune se poser sur son corps, effleurant chaque parcelle de son corps à travers la barrière de tissu. Stiles commença lentement à se frotter à lui, ignorant la présence des autres adolescents qui les entouraient.

Il bougeait au rythme de la musique et sa danse se faisait de plus en plus sensuelle. Derek ne s'était jamais rendu compte d'à quel point Stiles pouvait être attirant lorsqu'il le voulait. Oui, parce que Stiles le voulait. Il puait le sexe, l'envie, le désir. Stiles avait envie de Derek et Derek devait fou à mesure que l'odeur dégagée par Stiles parvenait à ses narines.

Stiles s'approcha de son visage et y stagna à quelques centimètres, donnant l'impression qu'il allait l'embrasser chaudement. Il sourit d'une manière perverse et prit la main de Derek. Il se retourna et commença à se mouvoir contre le corps du loup-garou. Il effleurait de ses fesses si bien roulées le sexe de Derek à travers le tissu. Derek prit conscience d'à quel point son érection était comprimée dans son pantalon. Il réprimait ses gémissements et alors que Stiles se penchait pour mieux frotter ses fesses sur la bosse de Derek, celui-ci, trop perdu dans son excitation, mima un mouvement de bassin.

Stiles se releva, perçut le regard de Derek et comprit que Derek le désirait tout autant que lui.

Derek, qui n'avait alors pas trop bougé depuis le début, empoigna la main de Stiles et se mit à arpenter toute la maison à la recherche d'une chambre. Stiles avait l'esprit embrumé et la musique l'empêchait de bien réfléchir mais il savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains et qu'il en avait envie. Il en avait toujours eu envie. Derek était en fait la seule bite qu'il acceptait de recevoir au plus profond de lui.

« Derek attend ! » s'écria-t-il

Celui-ci se retourna, le regard montrant clairement son envie de sexe.

« Je... j'ai envie de toi mais- »

Derek s'approcha de Stiles, le coupant dans le cheminement de sa phrase. Stiles ne savait déjà plus ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lâcha sa main et saisit son cou pour rapprocher leur deux visages. Il y eut deux secondes de latence pendant lesquelles aucun n'osa faire le moindre mouvement, laissant à l'autre le temps de réfléchir et de revenir sur ce qu'ils s'apprétaient à faire. Mais chacun avait prit sa décision.

Derek posa alors ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles. Dominant, il imposa son rythme, il ne s'agissait pas de faire l'amour, d'être romantique mais bien de prendre le plus de plaisirs entre deux hommes qui se désiraient sans le savoir depuis si longtemps. Le mouvement entre leur lèvre s'accentua et chacun essaya de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, essayant de contrôler le balet de leur deux langues qui jouaient ensemble.

Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement qui plut énormément à Derek. Il aimait entendre ses conquêtes gémir et réclamer pour toujours plus. Il accentua sa prise sur le cou de Stiles et le poussa contre le mur. Si Stiles n'avait aucunement le contrôle de la situation, il n'avait jamais été si confiant avant de coucher avec quelqu'un. Il avait juste peur que Derek y aille trop fort dès le début, aveuglé par son plaisir.

Stiles avait déjà expérimenté la pénétration anale avec des sextoys mais il n'avait aucune idée de la taille du membre de Derek, ni de la vitesse à laquelle il comptait aller.

Pour le moment, il continuait de subir l'assaut de la bouche de Derek, si douce et si dominante à la fois. Le loup s'amusait à mordiller les lèvres de Stiles tout en lui palpant les parties du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait déshabillé sur le champ et l'aurait baisé contre le mur. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Pas avec tous ces intrus autour d'eux.

Derek se rappela sa mission initiale : trouver une chambre pour pouvoir faire jouir Stiles autant qu'il le pouvait en toute intimité.

Il se dégagea à contre coeur du jeune homme, lui prit la main et repartit à la recherche de ce qui leur permettrait de se libérer. Stiles avait du mal à marcher vite à cause de son érection et du fait qu'il était toujours autant bourré. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Jamais personne ne l'avait autant excité. Il aimait le caractère dominant du loup.

Derek ouvrit une première chambre et tomba sur un couple en plein préliminaire. Il grogna et referma vivement la porte. Il essaya la porte d'à côté. Raté. Il s'agissait de la buanderie. Il serra plus fortement la main de Stiles qu'il tirait désormais derrière lui sans ménagement.

Il essaya la troisième porte. Il s'agissait de la chambre des parents de Lydia. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Derek ne comptait pas attendre 1 seconde de plus. Il en subirait les conséquences le lendemain. Il referma la porte derrière eux et se rendit compte que les parents de Lydia avait installé un loquet. Il bénit ces deux personnes et l'activa. CLAC.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de s'acclimater. Immédiatement, il le colla contre le mur, lui enlevant une par une les barrières de tissu. Il commença par le tee-shirt, révélant un musculature apparente même si moins proéminente que la sienne. Stiles voulu retirer celui de Derek mais celui-ci grogna. C'était lui qui tenait les rênes. Il retira son tee-shirt sous le regard médusé de Stiles et retourna s'attaquer à ses lèvres. Il les mordillait, les aspirait, elle n'appartenait plus qu'à lui. Il fallait qu'il en profite ce soir, qui sait s'ils continueraient plus tard.

Derek descendit légèrement pour lécher, mordre et aspirer la peau criblée de grain de beauté du cou du jeune homme. Sa peau ressemblait à une constellation. Il voulait le marquer, lui laisser un souvenir de cette soirée inoubliable qu'ils allaient vivre grâce à cette marque rouge et violette. Mais le suçon attendrait. En plus de respirer fortement, Stiles lui agrippait les cheveux, transi de plaisir.

« Enlève ton pantalon » dit Derek dans un souffle

Une fois fait, le loup souleva Stiles et le garda appuyé contre le mur en faisant frotter leur érection l'une contre l'autre. Derek regarda le visage crispé d'extase du jeune homme. Il gémit d'anticipation. Son côté bestial et son excitation décuplait.

« J'espère que t'aimes quand c'est dur et la domination ! » Lui grogna-t-il à l'oreille

Stiles ne put que répondre dans un gémissement. Derek qui portait toujours l'adolescent dans ses bras se décolla du mur et alla s'assoir sur le lit. Désormais, Stiles le chevauchait. Il se mit à mimer, tout d'abord timidement, puis plus franchement, des mouvements de va et vient. Il s'oubliait totalement.

Derek arrêta ses caresses pour permettre à Stiles de retirer son caleçon. Le jeune homme se retrouva alors nu. Sa queue était à moitié dure et Derek la contempla un court instant. Stiles avait un corps magnifique. Il était heureux d'avoir l'honneur d'être le premier à le pénétrer et à le posséder.

« Eh c'est pas juste, moi j'suis tout nu et toi t'es encore à moitié habillé !

\- Tais toi et viens sur moi ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune se remit dans sa position et il fut gêné un instant. c'était la première fois que Derek voyait son pénis. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'un homme le voyait. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Derek qui empoigna d'un geste expert le membre de Stiles. Ce dernier rejeta sa tête en arrière. C'était tellement bon.

Derek arrêta de toucher le membre gorgé de sang. Il reprit plus calmement, se contentant de l'effleurer pour l'exciter d'avantage. Il voulait que Stiles lui demande, le supplie, il voulait qu'il pleure et qu'il en oublie son nom. Il voulait qu'il perde toute idée de fierté. Le liquide pré-éjaculation commençait à couler sur ses doigts et il les ammena à hauteur du visage de son amant.

« Lèche. »

Stiles arrêta de gémir. Il fixa les doigts de Derek tout d'abord avec hésitation puis avec envie. Il commença par embrasser les doigts un à un, puis il suça tout doucement l'index. Le majeur le rejoignit et enfin l'annulaire. Il regardait Derek droit dans les yeux, provoquant chez le loup un nouvelle poussée dans son pantalon. Derek regardait Stiles sans voix. S'il avait su que ce garçon si timide et maladroit pouvait se comporter comme la plus parfaite des salopes...

« Derek... s'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu me caresses... dit le jeune langoureusement

\- Non, je pense pas que t'en ai besoin. Tu me le prouves pas assez. »

Stiles adopta une mine boudeuse. Il se pencha sur le loup pour le renverser sur le lit. Celui ci agrippa des deux mains ses fesses pour les molester.

« Derek, dit Stiles dans un baiser mouillé, j'ai besoin de tes doigts, de ta queue, de ta bouche alors je t'en supplie... Touche moi, fais moi jouir. »

Le loup souffla d'anticipation. Stiles était tellement excitant. Il migra une de ses mains entre leur deux corps et recommença des vas et vients lents sur la queue de Stiles qui durcissait rapidement. De l'autre main il lui pelotait les fesses, roulant leur rondeur dans sa main. Il caressa le sexe vibrant de son amant jusqu'au point de rupture où il décida de s'arrêter. Seulement pour faire durer le plaisir evidemment.

« Suce moi. »

Stiles gémit. Avec plaisir aurait-il pu dire. Mais il était déjà occupé avec le pénis de son amant, assit à genou par terre. Derek se rassit correctement pour pouvoir voir Stiles lécher, tout d'abord doucement, la longueur de sa queue. Celui-ci prit en main la base de son pénis et commença un petit mouvement de va et vient pour stimuler l'objet de ses désirs. Le jeune homme se recula pour observer lé pénis avec envie. Il lécha ses lèvres d'impatience et se pencha pour avaler totalement la queue.

Le sexe tendu disparaissait désormais dans la bouche de Stiles. Il n'avait jamais réellement sucé un pénis, mais il s'était entrainé durement sur ses sextoys et il espérait que ça porterait ses fruits. D'après les gémissements étouffés de Derek, il en conclut que oui.

« Stiles... »

Le jeune releva la tête, relâchant le sexe du loup doucement. Il avait laissé toute sa salive dessus et continuait de masturber doucement l'homme face à lui. Il leva un regard lubrique sur Derek. Il n'en n'avait pas assez, il voulait le faire jouir sous ses coups de langue. Il voulait le sentir vibrer, il voulait sentir ses mains aggriper ses cheveux dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Stiles interrogea du regard Derek.

« Rien... C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ça.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Tu suces tellement... enfin c'est tellement bon de te voir avaler ma queue. C'est comme si t'avais une bouche faite pour ça ! »

Stiles rougit, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça. Il baissa le regard mais Derek ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui releva le menton.

« Eh, dis moi si t'aimes pas quand je parle comme ça !

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il, enfin je veux dire, non j'aime bien même... »

Derek se mit à sourire, d'un sourire pervers.

« C'est bien chaton, parce que j'ai jamais vu une salope aimer autant ma queue que toi ! »

Stiles se jeta à nouveau sur le membre prêt à exploser du loup. Si au début Derek avait laissé le jeune prendre ses marques et n'avait rien fait à part l'encourager, il se mit à prendre les rênes.

« Ici, c'est moi qui commande, t'es pas d'accord chaton ? »

Chaton gémit d'approbation, produisant une vibration sur le sexe tendu du loup. Immédiatement, il empoigna ses cheveux, le forçant à s'enfoncer plus loin sur son membre. Il se permit même de mettre quelques coups de hanche. Il commença lentement puis augmenta la vitesse, guidant l'humain sur sa queue. Il vit le visage de Stiles prendre une légère teinte rosée alors qu'il sentait son pénis taper contre son palais. Il avait l'impression que sa queue grossissait à mesure qu'il approchait de la délivrance.

Il vit son jeune amant mettre ses deux mains dans le dos, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle et qu'il devait faire confiance à Derek pour garder l'équilibre. Le loup aurait pu jouir rien qu'en pensant à la soumission si facile et pourtant si inattendue de Stiles mais il n'était pas encore temps, ils pouvaient tenir encore un peu.

Il décida alors de faire tester la gorge profonde à Stiles. Nul doute qu'il serait surpris mais c'était aussi ça, les joies de la soumission. Violence et volupté. Il agrippa plus fermement encore les cheveux de Stiles et le força à rester enfoncé jusqu'à son léger buisson de poils. Il voulait voir Stiles galérer et le voir atteindre ses limites.

Stiles était concentré, il salivait beaucoup. Finalement au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, il entendit Derek lui chuchoter quelque chose.

« Finit moi »

Il ressortit le membre de sa cavité bucale pour à nouveau faire des vas et vients rapides aidé de ses deux mains. Rapidement, Derek vint dans sa bouche. Il grogna. Il était prêt à remettre le couvert immédiatement. Il lui tint la tête pour le forcer à tout avaler. Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'être invité à le faire. Celui-ci releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche, tout fier, pour montrer sa langue, propre, tout comme la queue de Derek. Le loup eut envie de lui sauter dessus, il était tellement désirable. Stiles était rouge, essoufflé, la salive due à sa superbe fellation coulait sur son menton.

« T'es vraiment une sacré salope, hein mon chaton ? » dit le loup en se penchant sur Stiles qui était toujours assis à genou sur le sol.

Il embrassa chaudement son amant. Il aurait aimé le faire attendre, voir son excitation grandir. Mais son pénis reprenait déjà de la vigueur face à ce garçon si tentant. Il voulait le faire jouir. Après tout, domination ne voulait pas forcément dire plaisir solitaire.

Derek regarda le sol.

« Regarde ce que t'as fait chaton ! T'as taché le sol »

Effectivement, si Stiles n'avait pas éjaculé, il avait produit une quantité impressionnante de liquide séminal, créant une petite flaque. Stiles ne répondit rien, gêné.

« Ne sois pas gêné Stiles, j'aime quand mes amants sont chauds, tu es parfait » ajouta le loup avec un regard lubrique

Stiles releva le regard. Il fut invité à monter sur le lit. Derek savait que le jeune homme allait jouir rapidement à la vue de sa verge gonflée.

« Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer chaton ? »

Stiles sourit timidement. Il n'osait pas l'avouer mais il aimait quand Derek l'appelait chaton.

« Oui ! Souffla-t-il

\- Alors suce moi pour que je bande à nouveau bien dur pour pouvoir te pénétrer comme tu le mérites »

La voix de Derek avait baissé d'un ton. Il était à nouveau excité comme un fou. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir remplir de son sperme le trou si serré de Stiles, le marquer comme sien. Stiles se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'appliqua à redonner de la vigueur à la queue de Derek, sous ses encouragements et ses grognements. Décidemment, Stiles avait vraiment une bouche de salope.

Une fois fait, Stiles regarda Derek. Celui-ci ne put resister à l'envie de l'embrasser, de posséder toute sa bouche. Il avait envie de toucher chaque parcelle de son corps. Stiles se retourna, essoufflé. Il se cambra, approchant ses fesses de Derek. Stiles enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait peur, même s'il avait entièrement confiance en son amant et qu'il était très excité.

Derek effleura l'anus de son amant et estima que le liquide séminal de Stiles avait permit une lubrification assez efficace. Il tenta d'y enfoncer un index. Celui-ci coulissa avec facilité, arrachant à Stiles un soupir de plaisir et à Derek un soupir de soulagement. Il commença de légers vas et vients, s'enfonçant dans la cavité presque jamais pénétrée, appréciant son étroitesse. Il banda de plus belle en s'imaginant pénétrer l'étau de chair. Il grogna et se pencha sur une de ses fesses pour la mordre.

Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, le majeur. Il sentit Stiles se crisper légèrement et ralentit le mouvement. Il lui chuchotait des paroles bienveillantes. L'heure n'était plus à la domination. Ça viendrait quand il sera assez à l'aise avec la pénétration, physiquement et mentalement. Petit-à-petit, le jeune se détendit et s'empala lui-même sur les doigts du loup. Il gémissait et il réclamait plus.

« On dit quoi ?

\- S'il... s'il te plait...

\- S'il te plait qui ?

\- Derek, s'il te plait, va plus vite, rajoute un doigt, je sais pas mais fait quelque chose ! »

Il l'avait demandé, il l'aurait. Derek commença tout d'abord par accelérer ses doigts, arrachant des cris de plaisir à son amant. Quel son agréable... Il décida alors d'y ajouter un troisième doigt. Celui-ci mit plus de temps à rejoindre les autres et il entendit Stiles couiner.

Il décida alors de le masturber pour le détendre légèrement. Stiles était plongé dans un nuage mêlant alcool, plaisir et douleur. La situation l'excitait particulièrement. Non seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de Derek mais aussi parce qu'il était dominé. Il allait vivre quelque chose d'inoubliable, il le savait. Son anus était désormais bien mouillé, mélange de salive et de liquide séminal. Il trépignait d'impatience, attendant la libération qui montait. Soudain il couina plus fort, une décharge s'était produite dans tout son corps.

« En... Encore !

\- Je vais faire mieux ! » Annonça Derek qui savait qu'il avait touché le point G

Il se positionna derrière le jeune homme et prit en main son pénis avant de l'appuyer légèrement sur l'entrée de Stiles. Le trou l'accepta petit-à-petit, lui permettant d'expérimenter sa chaleur étroite. Derek eut un frisson. Stiles semblait accepter cette présence inhabituelle assez bien et c'est même lui qui commença à se reculer sur le membre dressé de Derek. Derek n'en pu plus.

« Stiles, si tu commences à faire ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir...

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est ce que j'attends de toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix désespérée

\- Oh dieu... Stiles... »

Il accentua la pénétration, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Il ne prit pas le temps de voir si Stiles supportait toujours et repartit de plus belle. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il avait rêvé de pénétrer ce garçon. Il en avait rêvé un bon million de fois mais cette première fois dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il poussa un grognement. Il se mit à exercer de brusques vas et vients. Il sentait son pénis vibrer et pulser, Stiles l'excitait tellement qu'il n'allait pas tader à venir. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'était pas en reste. Il gémissait sous l'assaut de Derek et écartait de plus en plus les jambes, suppliant pour toujours plus de contact.

Le loup s'agrippa aux hanches de Stiles, augmentant toujours plus la vitesse. Désormais, Stiles criait et étouffait ses cris dans l'oreiller. Il n'allait pas tarder. Il se pencha alors sur lui pour empoigner son sexe et le masturber rapidement.

Après quelques mouvements de hanche, il sentit tout le corps de Stiles se crisper. Le jeune homme éjacula dans un bruit sourd. Sentant l'étaut de chair se ressérer sur son pénis, le loup vint à son tour dans l'antre chaude si accueillante. Derek continua de le masturber pour ne perdre aucune miette de son sperme. La respiration de Stiles était saccadée, il n'avait plus de force dans les bras et s'écroula sur le lit.

Derek le retourna précautionneusement. Il observa le corps légèrement musclé de son amant. Il s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui et l'intima de venir se blotir contre lui. Il lui caressait le dos.

« T'es un bon garçon Stiles, un bon suceur, tu es parfait pour ma queue. »

Stiles ne répondit rien. La honte lui apparaissait à mesure que le nuage de sexe et d'alcool disparaissait. Il se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme avec qui il venait de partager l'une de ses meilleures parties de jambes en l'air. Derek ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

« On recommence ça quand tu veux, chaton, je serai ravi de pouvoir te pénétrer tous les jours s'il le fallait. »

Il se rhabilla calmement, sans vraiment comprendre le silence de Stiles. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

« On devrait retourner à la fête, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter.

\- Et les traces ? Demanda timidement Stiles

\- On dira que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il reste encore une partie de la nuit aux autres pour conclure ! »

Stiles se fit la reflexion qu'il aurait aimé être aussi confiant. Derek commença à tourner le loquet puis se retourna vers Stiles qui était toujours nu dans les draps. Il s'approcha avec un air mutin. Il se pencha vers Stiles qui leva un regard interrogateur vers lui. Il ne put résister aux lèvres si tentantes de Derek. Leur langue entamèrent une joyeuse danse puis Derek dérapa sur sa joue qu'il cribla de petits morsures pour finir dans son cou où il offrit un suçon assez haut pour ne pas être caché. Stiles offrit entièrement son cou et se mit à gémir alors que Derek mit un dernier coup de langue sur le bout de peau maltraité.

Il s'écarta avec un sourire malicieux.

« Comme ça demain tu ne pourras pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il se leva et disparut derrière la porte. Stiles doutait qu'il puisse un jour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était heureux, fier, fatigué, honteux... Il était soudainement en proie à des dizaines d'émotions et il lui restait toute la soirée à passer. Il s'habilla rapidement, se rendant compte que le loquet étant dévérouillé, n'importe qui pouvait le découvrir nu.

Il descendit les escaliers, essayant d'adopter une démarche aussi naturelle que possible alors même que son derrière lui faisait souffrir le martyre.

Dès qu'il eut mit un pied dans le salon, une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Alors mon pote, on a passé du bon temps ? s'exclama Scott, railleur

\- Euh je... hein ?

\- Eh me mens pas ! T'as un suçon !

\- Ah euh oui !

\- T'inquiète, je comprendrai que tu veuilles pas me dire qui s'est ! Profites ! »

Scott le lâcha pour se diriger vers Allison qui dansait sur la piste. En réalité, Scott avait vu son meilleur ami monter à l'étage en tenant la main de Derek. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas prêt à en parler, à moins d'y être poussé gentiment...

1 : expression que je trouve absolument abominable, ma reflexion était inutile mais je tenais à le dire hihi !

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à fav la story, à m'envoyer un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé ! Ça me fait plaisir de parler avec vous ! à PLUUUUSSSSSS


	2. Chapter 2

SALUUUUUT ! Alors j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire : déjà je suis trèèès étonnée de tous les retours que j'ai eu et j'en suis très heureuse (je remercie donc tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé un message, on fav ma fanfic ou se sont abonnés !) et ensuite je remarque que : les gens aiment beaucoup plus le cul que les fanfictions dites normales (bande de petits cochons !).

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire (par longtemps je veux dire 4 jours hihihih)

**Il faut toujours se méfier de la lune bleue**

Stiles descendit les escaliers à pas de loup. Il était environs 11 heures du matin et il entendait des bruits inaudibles en bas. Il en avait conclu que quelques uns de ses amis étaient déjà réveillé. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Derek. Bah quoi ? Même s'il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit à son réveil, il aurait pu être à la douche à ce moment même !

**Flashback :**

Lydia avait insisté pour que personne, à part ses amis proches, ne dorme dans sa maison. Ainsi, tout le monde était peu à peu reparti lorsque le soleil avait commencé à pointer le bout de son nez. Lydia s'était enfermée avec Jackson dans sa chambre, avait donné la chambre de ses parents à Scott et Allison – qui s'étaient insurgé du « gros dégueu qui avait éjaculé sur le lit et le sol » – et elle avait laissé le libre choix aux autres. Les « autres » comprenaient Malia, les deux jumeaux, Liam, Kira, Isaac et Derek et Stiles. Malia, les deux jumeaux et Liam avaient pris le monopole de l'énorme canapé dépliant du salon. S'était alors posée la question de qui allait dormir avec qui. Même s'il semblait évident qu'Isaac désirait dormir avec Kira – volonté partagée –, Stiles redoutait le moment où il lui faudrait dormir avec Derek.

« Je ronfle ! Et je sais que Derek s'énerve très facilement, ce serait dommage que tu ne dormes pas de la nuit n'est-ce-pas ? Avait-il déclaré à l'intention de l'alpha

\- Et bien c'est là que tu te trompes mon cher Stiles parce qu'en tant que loup j'ai la possibilité de couper totalement mon ouïe la nuit. » répondit le loup du tac au tac

Stiles réfléchit à toute vitesse. S'il dormait avec Derek, deux possibilités s'offraient à lui. Soit, ils finissaient par coucher ensemble, et il le regretterait surement le lendemain, parce que tous les rapprochements avec Derek étaient forcément regrettable à un moment ou à un autre. Soit, il ne se passait rien et il ne pourrait pas dormir de la nuit, rongé par la culpabilité de s'être soumis aussi facilement à ce connard de loup.

Ne vous détrompez pas ! Stiles était heureux d'avoir fait sa première fois homosexuelle avec Derek, et il avait apprécié chaque instant. Mais se rendre compte qu'il s'était autant lâché, qu'il avait autant apprécié la manière dont Derek lui avait parlé le rendait honteux. Derek s'en amusait surement. Il ne cherchait qu'un cul à baiser et voilà tout et il s'en voulait d'espérer que le loup puisse vouloir plus que cela. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne coucherait pas dans le même lit que Derek ce soir là.

« Je propose qu'on fasse un pierre-feuille-ciseau, je dors avec celui contre qui je gagne en premier !

\- Stiles ! s'exclama Kira, je suis fatiguée

\- Et bien justement, ne perdons pas de temps ! Et je te promets que dans 2 minutes, t'es au lit ! »

La jeune fille roula les yeux au ciel et se positionna face à Stiles.

« 1, 2, 3, pierre, feuille, ciseau ! s'écria Kira, YES ! J'ai gagné !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon n'en fait pas tout un plat... À toi Isaac »

Ils répétèrent le même procédé et Isaac gagna. Face à Derek, il perdit à nouveau.

« Bon, on recommence encore une fois vu qu'on n'a pas de réponse !

\- Stiles... Kira et moi on a envie de dormir ensemble... En plus, Derek a dit que ça le dérangeait pas les ronflements donc... commença Isaac

\- C'est bon Isaac, j'ai compris, allez dormir. »

Les deux adolescents s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur chambre avec un regard désolé pour le jeune homme. Stiles croisa le regard de Derek. Le loup lui lança :

« Alors comme ça tu veux pas dormir avec moi ? Mais qui t'as dit qu'on allait dormir ? »

Et Derek passa à côté de lui, lui offrit une petite claque sur les fesses et monta à l'étage. La nuit n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Stiles monta lentement les marches, essayant de mettre en ordre ses pensées. Que devait-il dire en premier ? Qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise ? Qu'il n'était plus excité ? Qu'il refusait cette relation de domination ? Et de toutes manière, qui parlait de domination ? Derek en avait surement rien a faire d'avoir une relation, il l'avait dit lui même : Stiles n'était bon qu'à sucer des queues...

Il ouvrit la porte. Derek était déjà en caleçon dans le lit et leva les yeux vers Stiles. Celui-ci se contortionna pour enlever ses vêtements de manière à ce que le lycan en voit le moins possible – ce qui était en soit ridicule sachant qu'il avait déjà tout vu de son anatomie.

Il se coucha dans le lit, dos à Derek et le plus loin de lui. Le silence se fit.

« Tu me fais la gueule ? Demanda le plus vieux

\- Non, dit-il avec une voix étouffée

\- C'est parce que je t'ai fait mal ?

\- J'ai dit que je faisais pas la gueule... et... non tu m'as pas fait mal

\- J'y suis allé fort quand même...

\- Et alors ?! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers son ancien amant, c'est pas ton problème... vu que je suis qu'un trou à remplir, hein ?

\- Je... Stiles... Tu aurais du me dire que ça ne t'avait pas plu... J'ai continué parce que j'ai cru que tu prenais du plaisir...

\- Mais j'ai pris du plaisir ! s'écria-t-il désespéré

\- Et... c'est un problème ? Demanda le loup qui ne comprenait plus rie

\- Oui... Enfin NON ! Mais tu m'as traité comme un objet et je... enfin je comprends pas pourquoi ça m'a plu... »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Stiles pensait réellement qu'il le prenait pour un objet ?

« Stiles... Te parler comme ça fait parti d'un jeu de domination que j'apprécie dans l'intimité. Parce que... ça m'excite vachement. J'aime voir mes amants soumis et les pousser à bout pour créer une relation de complicité dans la vraie vie...

\- De la complicité ?

\- Stiles... C'était tellement chaud entre nous ! Tu peux pas renier ce qu'il s'est passé. Ta fellation, la masturbation mutuelle, nos baisers, moi qui doigte ton cul si serré, ma queue qui rentre en toi toute entière pour te pilonner jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses...! »

Stiles rougit dans la noirceur de la chambre.

« C'est vrai... Mais je ne sais pas... je-

\- Écoute, est ce que tu as aimé ?

\- Je... oui, oui on peut dire que j'ai aimé...

\- Parce que tu aimes la soumission ne veut pas dire que tu es bizarre, que tu es inférieur aux autres. J'ai jamais autant aimé baiser avec quelqu'un...

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Stiles avec espoir

\- Stiles... t'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais... je bande rien qu'en repensant à tout à l'heure. »

Stiles approcha sa main de l'entre-jambe du loup sous la couverture pour vérifier ses dires. Il se mit à palper le sexe de Derek à travers le boxer. Celui-ci étouffa un gémissement.

« Tu vois Stiles... toi et moi on peut voir tellement plus loin que tout ce qu'on pouvait... Oh ! – il gémit entre ses dents – imaginé. Je veux faire de toi le meilleur soumis que la terre ai jamais vu ! »

Il respirait difficilement et était totalement à la merci de Stiles qui passa la main sous le boxer pour accentuer les caresses. Il pouvait deviner le visage transpirant et en transe du loup et il aimait savoir que Derek lui laissait aussi une grande liberté. Derek tourna son visage vers Stiles et s'en approcha.

« Je saurai t'aimer et te baiser comme on t'a jamais aimé et baisé. »

Pour approuver ses dires, il fondit sur la bouche de Stiles. Il l'accueillait tellement facilement. Alors qu'il passait au dessus de Stiles pour prendre le contrôle du baiser qui se fit plus intense, plus violent, le jeune homme continuait de toucher son sexe prêt à exploser. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait autant d'effets.

Il avait explosé entre leur deux corps dans un râle etouffé. Ils en reparleraient, c'était sur. Ils s'endormirent collés l'un à l'autre, éreinté de toutes ses émotions et tout ce sexe.

**Fin du flashback.**

Stiles se retrouvait donc à rejoindre les voix vers la cuisine en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Derek. Tout alcool avait disparu de son système et même s'il avait apprécié leur partie de jambe en l'air, il ne se sentait pas prêt à entamer une quelconque relation, qu'elle soit sexuelle ou amoureuse, avec l'alpha. Il savait que celui-ci avait une capacité à faire tomber ses barrières très rapidement et c'est pourquoi il s'était mis en tête de l'éviter le plus possible et de n'être jamais seul avec lui.

Fort heureusement, seuls Isaac, Scott et Lydia discutaient autour d'un café. Tous paraissaient fatigués mais heureux de voir Stiles.

« Alors beau-gosse, ton chéri est pas avec toi ? »

Stiles regarda tour à tour Lydia et Scott. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Mon... chéri ? Demanda-t-il incrédule

\- Bah oui, Stiles ! Ne me dis pas que t'as tellement bu que t'as oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis 6 mois... le railla la jeune fille

\- Comment ça 6 mois ? »

Le jeune eut beau se creuser la tête, les seules choses qu'il se rappelait avoir fait depuis ces 6 derniers mois étaient du lacrosse, faire des soirées chez Lydia et essayer de garder en vie tous les membres de leur groupe.

« Hm... non ! Définitivement non, je me rappelle de rien ! Mais vous allez me le dire vu que vous êtes les meilleurs amis que je puisse jamais avoir !

\- Mais... Stiles ? Vous avez fêté vos 6 mois i semaine... lui déclara-t-elle incrédule

\- Mais... avec qui ? – Il était dépité, décontenancé, déjà fatigué – Si c'est une blague elle est pas drôle !

\- Tu veux dire une bague ? Le railla son meilleur ami, Derek a du la renvoyer chez le bijoutier car elle n'allait pas à ton doigt ! »

Si Stiles avait été en train de boire, nul doute qu'il aurait recraché tout le contenu.

« De... Derek ? Vous voulez dire que...?

\- Bon Stiles c'est plus drôle là, tu t'es pris un coup hier ? Demanda Lydia, presque inquiète

\- Je... surement... »

À ses mots, le fameux Derek arriva dans le salon, torse nu et les cheveux encore mouillés à cause de la douche. Il observa la scène, Lydia et Scott semblait sérieux et Stiles au bout de sa vie, blanc comme un linge.

« Je dérange ?

\- Pas du tout Derek ! sursauta Scott, on était justement en train de dire que c'était étrange que Stiles ne se rappelle pas que vous étiez en couple depuis 6 mois ! »

Le jeune humain observa le visage de l'alpha pour essayer d'y détecter quelque chose qui le mettrait sur la bonne voie. Tout comme lui, Derek était abasourdi.

« 6 mois ? Avec Stiles ? Je...c'est pas possible

\- Ah non Derek ! Tu vas pas nous faire le coup aussi ! C'est toi le sérieux du couple d'habitude ! s'exclama Lydia

\- Eh ! s'insurgea Stiles, comment ça c'est pas possible ? »

Donc ils avaient couché ensemble, Derek lui avait fait un discours pour qu'ils tentent une sorte de relation de complicité tout en gardant le sexe et la domination et là il jouait les choqués ? Stiles agrippa le bras de Derek pour le tirer dans le couloir. Scott se tourna vers Lydia.

« T'façons c'est de ta faute ! commença le jeune humain en essayant de ne pas lever le ton

\- Comment ça c'est de ma faute ? répondit Derek

\- Oui tout à fait ! Ils ont forcément du nous voir, ou pire, déclara-t-il mortifié, ils ont du nous entendre coucher ensemble !

\- Et ça expliquerait le pourquoi du comment ils pensent qu'on est en couple depuis 6 mois ?

\- Tu crois qu'on est vraiment en couple depuis 6 mois et qu'on le savait pas ?

\- Stiles ! commença Derek en se pinçant l'arête du nez, c'est ridicule, on ne s'était jamais regardé amoureusement depuis hier !

\- Amoureusement ?

\- Ma langue a fourché Stiles ! » Coupa net le loup garou

Le jeune homme fit une moue énervée. Il n'y comprenait rien. Derek reprit en jetant un coup d'oeil mutin à l'humain.

« Peut-être que c'est un sort qu'on nous a lancé pour nous forcer à nous mettre ensemble ?

\- Non mais Derek ! Tu t'entends quand tu parles ? C'est ridicule ! « Bonjour je suis mère nature et je vais renverser le concept d'espace-temps et donc mettre en péril le monde entier pour que deux couillons puissent se rendre compte qu'ils s'apprécient un peu plus qu'un peu ! » ! railla-t-il

\- Stiles... C'est toi qui est ridicule là ! Mais réfléchis un peu, y a-t-il eu un événement qui ferait que les règles ont changé ?

\- C'est toi le cerveau de ce genre d'histoire Derek... OH !

\- Quoi ?

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, Scott a parlé de la lune bleue.

\- La lune bleue ? Demanda intrigué le loup

\- Oui, c'est la 13ème pleine lune de l'année !

\- Une pleine lune ? Mais... pourquoi aucun des loups ne l'aurait ressentie ? »

Derek trouvait cela absurde. Certes, la plupart des loups avaient bu, même bu plus que de raison, mais le soir d'une pleine lune, ils ne pouvaient ignorer le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur eux.

« C'est peut-être là le problème... reprit Stiles

\- Donc le fait que je me sois lié à toi h-

\- Tu veux dire le fait que...

\- Oui le fait qu'on ait baisé hier – Stiles rougit fortement et baissa les yeux – et bien ça a pu créer une sorte de faille, de lien ou de... non en fait j'en sais rien...

\- Et donc quoi ? On le garde pour nous, on fait semblant de se séparer, on le dit aux autres pour trouver une solution ?

\- Ou alors... on peut voir où ça nous mène et on leur racontera d'ici la fin de la semaine... »

Stiles releva la tête, choqué d'entendre ça.

« Mais... quel est l'interêt ? Et si y avait une sorte d'échéance et que si on se séparait pas avant la fin de la semaine, tout le monde croira à vie qu'on est en couple ?

\- Et bien... dans un premier temps, si on s'amuse encore un peu ensemble, on n'aura pas besoin de se cacher ou de trouver des excuses... et dans un second temps, je pense que tu vas trop loin, la lune a certes une influence sur les loups mais elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. Et t'inquiète pas, je me renseignerai ! »

Stiles ne répondit rien. Derek avait donc envie que ça continue... Il savait qu'il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus coucher avec lui mais en repensant aux évènements d'hier, il sentit un début d'érection pointer le bout de son nez. Il grimaça. Derek reprit :

« Evidemment c'est comme tu veux, je ne te force à rien, mais ça peut nous permettre d'apprendre à nous découvrir... »

Stiles rougit de plus belle et baissa la tête.

« C'est bien chaton, j'aime te voir gêné face à l'idée de tout ce que je pourrai te faire faire...

\- Derek...

\- T'inquiète pas Stiles, prends ton temps pour réfléchir, tu me donneras ta réponse ce soir ! » répondit sans aucune gêne l'alpha

Le loup rejoignit le salon comme si de rien n'était, laissant un Stiles pantelant avec une érection douloureuse. Il entendit Derek annoncer qu'il allait repartir chez lui et qu'il verrait la meute plus tard.

Pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée, Derek devait passer par le couloir dans lequel Stiles se trouvait toujours. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Donc tu vas me laisser avec mon érection comme ça ? » Demanda en rougissant le jeune homme

Le loup s'exclaffa.

« Je croyais que tu voulais réfléchir ?

\- Réfléchir à une relation de domination/soumission sur le long terme oui mais là j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit toi qui me soulage, comme un souvenir du bon temps qu'on a passé ensemble quoi »

Derek était étonné et il comprit qu'il n'arriverait jamais réellement à percer à jour Stiles. Quelle idée saugrenue. Il eut une idée.

« Et bien, Stiles, dans l'immédiat, je ne peux rien faire – il vit le visage de Stiles s'assombrir – mais s'il te venait à l'idée de stopper cette érection, je veux que tu m'envoies une video. »

Il s'approcha doucement de l'humain, passa sa main derrière lui et lui empoigna vivement une fesse pour le coller un peu plus encore à lui.

« Tu ne m'en voudrais pas si je t'embrassais ? » Demanda le loup qui voulait être sûr que tout était okey

Stiles approuva et tous les deux fondirent dans un baiser qui les excita. Si Stiles fut au début tremblant et impatient, il prit le rythme et essaya de dominer le baiser. L'alpha grogna, c'était lui qui contrôlait. Il relacha rapidement sa prise sur Stiles qui recula, haletant. Il ne voulait pas bander et devoir se soulager dans sa voiture comme un fugitif. Derek partit après un dernier clin d'oeil.

Stiles rejoignit ses amis après avoir fait en sorte que son érection se calme. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur son soi-disant couple et personne ne lui en parla, preuve que tout le monde s'en fichait que c'était acquis pour tout le monde qu'ils sortaient ensemble, à son grand malheur.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait aimé se faire baiser de la sorte, puis se faire caliner par Derek pendant la nuit – même si le loup ne l'avouerait jamais, il était très calin. Il était soulagé de ne pas être juste considéré comme un trou à remplir mais aussi comme un humain qui après une expérience aussi violente qu'excitante, devait forcément être bien traité. Il savait qu'une relation de domination et de soumission se basait sur la confiance et le bien-être. Chacun devant toujours être d'accord avec tout ce qui arrivait. Il s'agissait d'une violence certes, mais d'une violence consentie qui ne dépassait jamais les limites que celui qui les subissait avait instauré. Il réfléchit rapidement. Ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas non plus très poussé mais il savait que dès lors qu'il accepterait la relation, Derek tenterait toujours plus de choses. Bizarrement, ce futur inconnu l'excitait. Il ne savait pas ce que le loup lui reservait mais il ne pouvait qu'être dans l'attente.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Il ramena rapidement ses amis chez eux et dès lors qu'il passa la porte de sa chambre, il enleva son pantalon. Son excitation n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il n'avait pas cessé de penser à Derek qui regarderait sa vidéo. Peut-être même qu'il se masturberait. Il avait retenu un gémissement d'anticipation. Il aimait voir l'excitation sur le visage de l'alpha, savoir qu'il arrivait à lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir...

Il s'assura que son père ne rentrerait pas avant longtemps et installa son téléphone de manière à voir sa queue, son torse et son visage. D'habitude il avait besoin d'un bon film porno pour débuter son état d'excitation mais il estimait qu'il n'en avait absolument pas besoin.

Lorsqu'il démarra la vidéo, son sexe était déjà tout mouillé de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il n'osait pas encore regarder son téléphone alors il fixa sa queue pendant qu'il la prenait en main pour y appliquer quelques vas et vients lents. Il voulait prendre son temps et pas juste se finir en quatre mouvements. Il resta quelques temps sur le gland, le stimulant avec son pouce ce qui lui provoqua des décharges de plaisir. Il ne s'empêcha pas de gémir ou de faire entendre sa respiration devenue difficile.

Sa main s'activa plus énergiquement sur son membre qui était tendu au maximum tandis que son autre main jouait avec l'un de ses tétons. Tout était plus bon, plus excitant maintenant qu'il imaginait Derek le toucher, le lécher, le faire venir. Il chuchota sans faire exprès le nom de Derek, perdu dans son plaisir alors qu'il n'avait commencé que depuis quelques minutes.

Stiles grogna alors qu'il approchait un doigt de son trou totalement humidifié par son excitation. Oserait-il ? Il sourit. Il avait l'habitude de se pénétrer tout seul mais bizarrement, maintenant qu'il savait que c'était pour Derek, il avait peur. Derek lui avait seulement parlé de soulager son érection, pas de se faire venir en stimulant sa prostate... Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était déjà au petit soin face aux ordres de Derek. Il décida que pour l'instant, il n'avait passé aucun accord avec Derek et qu'il avait le droit de contrôler son plaisir comme il l'entendait. C'était peut-être la dernière fois avant un long moment.

Il se positionna sur la chaise de manière à avoir accès à son trou tout en permettant à Derek de voir son sexe. Il commença à masser lentement son entrée, permettant de s'habituer à la futur présence de ses doigts. Il grogna et appuya un doigt qui s'enfonça facilement dans son antre. Il continuait de stimuler son sexe, lui arrachant des petits soupirs et gémissements. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et il commença rapidement des vas et vients. Sa tête bascula en arrière et sa bouche resta entrouverte face à la déferlante de plaisir qu'il ressentit à la stimulation de ses deux organes.

Deux doigts lui suffiraient pour atteindre l'orgasme, il le savait. De plus, sa séance avec Derek hier lui empêchait de trop écarter son trou, il avait encore un peu mal. Il accélera ses mouvements sur sa queue, sachant exactement comment se faire plaisir, il alternait entre vas et vients rapides et arrêt total pour mieux se pousser à bout, l'exciter et le frustrer. Il stimulait sa prostate qu'il avait finalement trouvé et ressentit des vagues de plaisir monter. Tout son corps était transcendé par des vibrations diffuses qui, alliées aux sensations orgasmiques créées par la masturbation de sa queue, l'amena rapidement à un orgasme bouleversant.

Il fut secoué par des spasmes et il vint dans un râle de plaisir qui ressemblait à un grognement. Il ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il était tellement perdu dans ses sensations qu'il n'avait pas regardé la caméra une seule fois. Il regarda longuement la caméra, perdu dans son plaisir, finit par sourire et termina la vidéo.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'envoyer la vidéo. Il aurait surement honte une fois qu'il aurait repris ses esprits et il envoya le fichier immédiatement.

Une réponse lui fut retournée une dizaine de minutes plus tard. « Dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour pouvoir me sucer, j'aurais rêvé voir ma queue disparaitre entre tes lèvres. T'es parfait, hâte d'être celui qui pourra contrôler tes orgasmes. À ce soir pour me donner ta réponse. »

Ces seuls mots suffirent à redonner de la vigueur à son sexe. Il sourit.

Quelques heures plus tard, maison de Derek :

Derek attendait impatiemment Stiles. La vidéo qu'il avait reçu dans l'après-midi l'avait plus que satisfait. Le matin, il avait perçu les hésitations de l'humain et il savait qu'il avait beaucoup réfléchi durant l'après midi, pesant le pour et le contre de la relation qui s'offrait à lui. Soudain, il entendit une voiture se garer devant sa maison. Il entendit aussi Stiles pester contre sa veste qui s'était accrochée dans la portière au moment de la refermer. Enfin, il entendit le bruit d'une déchirure suivi d'une insulte.

Avant même que Stiles ne toque, il avait ouvert la porte.

« Salut ! Commença le jeune, un peu gêné, C'est sympa de te voir habillé !

\- De me voir habillé ? »

Stiles s'en voulu immédiatement, quelle réflexion stupide...?!

« Laisse tomber !

\- Bon, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ! commença le loup

\- Ah c'est bien ! Parce que moi aussi ! Mais euh... de quoi tu devais réfléchir toi au juste ?

\- L'histoire de la lune bleue ! Y a vraiment rien sur internet, rien dans les livres, enfin je trouve ça étrange ! On a toujours ressenti des choses à n'importe quelle pleine lune que ce soit la première ou la treizième donc soit on a tous beaucoup trop bu au point qu'on en a oublié notre âme, ce qui m'étonnnerait, soit on nous a empoisonné pour qu'on redevienne des humains l'espace d'une soirée !

\- Mais qui nous empoisonnerait, c'est stupide ! s'exclama le jeune humain

\- Ce qui est stupide c'est le fait que toi, tu ne proposes aucune solution, c'est celle qui me semble la plus plausible mais évidemment si t'as une meilleure idée... »

Stiles fit mine de s'offenser.

« Nan, tu dois avoir raison, quelqu'un doit tellement s'ennuyer qu'il nous a espionné, s'est invité à la fête de Lydia et a empoisonné TOUS les loups qui n'ont pas senti le poison dans leur verre !

\- Ce serait pas la première fois ! »

Stiles ne répondit rien, il doutait fortement de l'hypothèse de Derek mais il n'avait pas plus d'explication donc il se taisait.

« Et toi alors ? Tu as réfléchi ? Demanda du but au blanc le loup

\- Oui... on peut dire ça... commença-t-il hésitant

\- Et donc ?

\- J'ai décidé que... – il fit une pause – toi et moi c'est pas possible... »

Le coeur de Derek rata un battement. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Mais je croyais que t'aimais ça ? T'avais l'air d'apprécier et la vidéo de cette après-mi-

\- J'ai apprécié Derek ! Mais... Je veux pas de relations purement sexuelles... J'ai besoin d'amour tu vois, pas juste d'un dominant qui me caresse les fesses après des séances ! J'ai bien compris qu'il y avait rien entre nous, tu me désires sexuellement mais ça ne me suffit pas... J'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai pas envie d'entamer une relation dans laquelle on n'est pas au clair et où je risque de souffrir. »

Le loup était abasourdi, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. Avant de voir la vidéo, il s'était dit que Stiles réfléchirait bien et qu'il refuserait nettement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cette relation. Puis après avoir vu la vidéo, il avait reprit espoir. Mais de toutes ses hypothèses, il n'avait à aucun moment imaginé que Stiles puisse refuser parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation sans amour.

« Je... je comprends ta position... tu sais je... je n'ai jamais eu d'attirance sexuelle pour des gens pour qui je ne ressens pas un minimum de désir amoureux !

\- Tu mens Derek, tu ne m'as rien dit hier et ce matin mais maintenant que je refuse ta proposition tu m'avoues que tu ressens de l'amour ? Je ne me contente pas d'un « minimum de désir amoureux », moi ce que je veux c'est quelque chose de passionnel, quelque chose qui prenne aux trippes, l'amour c'est pas juste une queue et un trou

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Derek, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ce que tu ressentes quoi que ce soit pour moi ! On avait tous les deux bu de l'alcool, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui d'embrasser ou de coucher avec quelqu'un avec qui on n'a pas envie de le faire ! déclara-t-il désespéré

\- Ou alors l'alcool permet de désinhiber et on peut enfin sauter le pas ou découvrir des choses sur nous-même, des facettes qu'on n'aurait pas pu imaginer !

\- Donc tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda calmement le loup

Stiles fut désarçonné. Oui il ressentait quelque chose, il ne savait pas encore quoi et il avait peur de mettre des mots sur tout ça. Et si on lui avait aussi mis du poison dans son verre et que ce poison agissait sur lui ? Ou si l'hypothèse de la lune bleue était en fait bien réelle et qu'elle influait sur ses émotions ?

« J'ai peur de dire une bétise... » répondit-il enfin

Le loup sourit.

« Y a jamais de bétise quand on sait qu'elle est partagée »

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête.

« Tu...

\- Comme toi je suis perplexe face à ce que je ressens, quand on a couché ensemble j'ai eu l'impression que le poids de tous mes sentiments se posait sur mes épaules et j'ai eu peur, peur de moi même, de ta réaction. Alors je me suis dit que si on continuait à entretenir une relation purement sexuelle soit on finirait par se mettre ensemble, soit j'arriverai à oublier tout ce que je ressens en me concentrant juste sur le plaisir sexuel.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre d'alcool... déclara choqué l'humain

\- Hier soir t'a pas suffit ? » Rigola le loup

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Stiles finit par briser le silence.

« Écoute Derek, je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, qu'on apprenne à s'apprivoiser on va dire. Je veux qu'on soit clair entre nous et que si l'un de nous comprend que tout ce qu'on ressentait c'était juste un pur produit de notre imagination à cause de la lune bleue – Derek leva les yeux au ciel – ou d'un quelconque poison, il doit le dire à l'autre. »

Derek servit un verre d'eau à l'humain.

« Pas de soucis... J'ai une question moi aussi. Est ce que la relation sexuelle qu'on a eu était juste une conséquence que tu as accepté parce que tu m'appréciait plus que bien ou...? demanda le loup

\- Tu veux dire, est ce que je veux continuer ? – Derek approuva – Et bien... Je pense que oui, si on met en place des règles, un contrat ou quoi... Pour l'instant on n'a aucune relation amoureuse et je ne veux pas être le seul à devoir respecter le dominant.

\- Oui, le respect est dans les deux camps. Je peux tout à fait me procurer un contrat qu'on pourrait changer selon nos attentes...

\- Merci... »

Derek se leva et s'approcha de Stiles.

« Tu as peur ? Sois franc. – sa voix semblait plus grave, plus animale –

\- Oui !

\- De quoi ? Demanda le loup du but au blanc

\- De ce que tu pourrais me faire, de moi, des limites que je pourrai atteindre...

\- Je pense qu'une des premières règles qu'on va mettre en place Stiles, c'est le vouvoiement, je veux que dès qu'on commence à jouer, tu ne me vois plus comme Derek mais comme ton maitre. C'est compris ? »

Stiles baissa les yeux.

« J'essayerai de mettre en place un endroit spécial où t'amener pour que tu comprennes que le jeu commence, même si dès qu'on se retrouvera seul, on pourra aussi s'amuser si ça te va ?

\- Ça me va ! Déclara Stiles

\- Bien, dis moi maintenant, tu as aimé ta petite séance de masturbation cette après-midi ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as aimé me l'envoyer ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui, j'ai aimé te... vous l'envoyer...

\- Je pense que pour que tu comprennes plus rapidement la place à laquelle je suis et celle à laquelle tu te destines, tu devrais commencer à m'appeler Maitre.

\- Maitre ? » faillit s'étouffer Stiles

Le loup s'approcha vivement de l'humain et lui saisit le menton pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. Tu ne voudrais pas dès les premières minutes m'énerver n'est ce pas ? Ce serait dommage que je me doive de te punir si vite...

\- Me punir... soupira Stiles

\- Effectivement Stiles – il raffermit sa prise sur le menton du jeune, se rapprochant de lui – Plus vite tu obéiras et mieux je te traiterai, garde en tête que les punitions ont seulement pour but de mieux te dresser car... à la signature du contrat, tu m'appartiendras... »

Il lâcha le visage de son futur soumis.

« Pour les premiers jours, je t'autorise à m'appeler Monsieur.

\- Sympa de votre part ! »

Derek lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Je sais, Stiles, que tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche et... c'est quelque chose qu'on va essayer de travailler ensemble. Comme le dit si bien Alexandre Dumas « Ne parle que lorsqu'il le faut, et ne dis que la moitié de ce que tu penses. ». Dans tous les cas, la frustration doit être pour toi un enjeu nécessaire et primordial. »

Stiles était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle Derek était passé d'un personnage à un autre. Il ne reconnaissait plus du tout le Derek qu'il connaissait mais il n'en était pas moins mal à l'aise. Il lui faisait toujours autant confiance.

« Je pense que pour commencer à t'acclimater à la frustration, au silence, je vais te toucher, te masturber... »

Stiles frissonna. Il vit Derek se diriger dans sa chambre, qui jouxtait la cuisine, et baisser peu à peu les stores, mettant en place une ambiance sombre.

« Viens par là, Stiles ! » Dit-il dans un grognement qui laissa entendre que l'humain n'avait pas interêt à le faire attendre.

Une fois Stiles positionné devant Derek, celui-ci reprit la parole.

« Je veux que tu enlèves tes vêtements, que tu te mettes à genou et que tu écartes les jambes pour que je puisse avoir accès à ta queue. »

Stiles le sentait, son érection était déjà extrèmement tendue et il faillit éjaculer rien qu'en pensant à Derek lui touchant les parties intimes. Derek s'assit, impérieux, sur le siège en face de son lit et il observa le jeune homme se débattre avec ses barrières de tissu. Lorsque Stiles retira son tee-shirt, Derek eut un rictus de contentement. Il appréciait le corps finement musclé de son soumis. Il se demanda vaguement comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais déjà, le jeune retirait son pantalon, découvrant un caleçon déjà bien mouillé par l'excitation de son sexe.

Stiles jeta au loin ses habits et hésita.

« Les vêtements ça comprend aussi les sous-vêtements Stiles, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as pas envie que je te touche ?

\- Non... non c'est pas-

\- Alors continue. »

Stiles baissa les yeux et observa son caleçon tendu par l'érection et il chassa la honte qu'il ressentait à l'idée de se retrouver nu, sobre, le sexe tendu, face à son fantasme. Il était là pour expérimenter et il savait que si cela dépassait les bornes, Derek arrêterait quoiqu'il arrive. Il retira la barrière de tissu et laissa à découvert sa queue turgescente dont le gland gonflé pulsait intérieurement. Il se mit en position et Derek se leva.

« Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu serais autant excité, j'ai sous-estimé tes capacités. On va bien s'amuser Stiles, ne t'inquiète pas

\- Je ne-

\- Tais-toi Stiles... Il y a des moments où il faut parler et des moments où il faut se taire... commença le loup, le ton bas, et maintenant, vois-tu, est un moment où il faut se taire. Laisse toi envahir par les sensations du vide qui entoure ton corps nu, ce corps nu que je vais me faire un plaisir de posséder quand j'en aurai envi. »

Derek tournait désormais autour de son soumis, conscient que l'attente créait une peur excitante chez celui-ci. Il s'arrêta dans le dos de l'humain.

« Tes mains Stiles, derrière ta tête, jointes.

\- O... Oui monsieur.

\- Bien ! » Déclara Derek avec un sourire satisfait

Il se positionna derrière le corps de Stiles et passa tout d'abord ses mains sur son torse, effleurant chaque partie de son coeur, essayant d'en analyser toutes les parties sensibles. Il continua ses caresses aériennes quelques minutes, s'attardant parfois sur un téton, arrachant des soupirs de soulagement à son soumis. Il veillait à ne jamais toucher sa verge tendue tout en continuant de l'exciter en caressant les parties l'entourant. Même s'il ne voyait pas clairement le sexe de Stiles, il savait qu'il ne débandait pas et qu'il se gorgeait même toujours plus de sang et de plaisir car il voyait une minuscule flaque de liquide pré-éjaculatoire se former sur le sol. Stiles ne disait rien, se contentant de respirer bruyamment et de pousser de petits gémissements. Il était perdu dans les méandres du plaisir et c'est pourquoi il revint brutalement à la réalité quand Derek lui annonça.

« À partir de maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit de faire aucun bruit. Pas de paroles, de gémissements, de murmures. On est clair ? – voyant que Stiles ne répondait pas il reprit en lui pinçant presque violemment un téton : Est ce qu'on est bien clair ?

\- Oui, monsieur. » répondit l'humain dans un gémissement

Immédiatement, Derek prit en main la queue de son soumis. Tout d'abord il n'y fit que des caresses aériennes, à l'image de ce qu'il venait d'entreprendre sur tout le corps de Stiles. Puis, voyant que l'adolescent cherchait plus de contact en mimant des mouvements presque obscènes de pénétration, il accentua sa prise et commença de lents vas et vients qui rendirent fous son jeune soumis. Stiles eut l'envie violente de se rebeller, de se retourner et de faire basculer Derek sous son poids pour le forcer à le masturber plus fortement encore.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, lui susurra Derek à l'oreille, et je t'interdis de faire un seul mouvement, tu auras ce que tu veux en temps voulu.

\- Bien mons- OH ! » s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du loup se contracter à la base de son pénis

Derek lâcha le sexe dégoulinant de Stiles, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration.

« Je t'ai interdit de faire le moindre bruit, tu as désobéi. »

Stiles baissa la tête, honteux de plus penser à sa queue qui redemandait la main de Derek que cette fameuse punition qu'il subirait surement. Après quelques secondes de suspens, il déclara :

« Bah alors Stiles, tu aurais perdu ta langue ? Pourtant je l'ai bien senti hier quand t'étais occupé à me vider les couilles »

Stiles étouffa un gémissement devant les paroles vicieuses de son maitre. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point parler pendant le sexe pouvait être excitant. Evidemment, il n'avait jamais expérimenté quoi que ce soit d'aussi excitant, la main qui jouait habilement avec son sexe y étant surement pour quelque chose.

« Désolé, monsieur, je ne recommencerai plus...

\- Ah oui ? Demanda le loup toujours en enserrant fortement la base du sexe

\- Je le promets ! se dépêcha de rajouter le jeune homme

\- Oh ? Tu le promets ? Demanda Derek avec un sourire pervers, tu ne vas donc plus jamais le refaire ?

\- Non ! » Déclara fortement l'adolescent

Derek se remit à jouer avec la queue de son soumis, alternant de vifs vas et vients avec des tendres caresses qui faisaient trembler Stiles. Il sentait qu'il mouillait de plus en plus et qu'il n'allait pas tarder. Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Derek et se forçait à fermer la bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir. Malgré tout, sa respiration était halletante et Derek douta qu'il se souvienne encore de son prénom.

Quand il le sentit se tendre, il accéléra ses mouvements, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour lui sachant qu'il l'avait frustré tout le long. Il entendit le souffle de Stiles se couper et il s'arqua, s'effondrant presque sur son dominant dans un gémissement étouffé qu'il ne put empêcher de sortir.

Immédiatement, Stiles se reprit.

« Monsieur ! s'écria-t-il paniqué, Je suis désolé !

\- Je suis content que tu te sois rendu compte de ton erreur, mais c'est trop tard, il va falloir que je te punisse pour t'apprendre à obéir à mes ordres. »

Alors que Derek essuyait sa main et le sol sur lesquels avait giclé le sperme de Stiles, celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans le vide, son esprit était encore embrumé par le plaisir et la connaissance de son erreur l'avait empêché d'apprécier sa jouissance. Il se sentait honteux. Derek remarqua l'ombre qui venait de s'installer sur le visage de Stiles et lui dit :

« Allez ! Met toi à quatre pattes en couchant ton torse sur le lit et les mains dans le dos. »

Stiles obéit tandis que Derek s'assit à son tour sur le lit. L'adolescent tourna la tête du côté où n'était pas Derek.

« Stiles, regarde moi. Je veux voir ton visage quand je te punis. »

Contre son gré, Stiles tourna la tête vers son dominant. Il était beau et il n'avait pas l'air en colère, simplement concentré. Son cerveau se déconnecta alors qu'il entendait vaguement Derek lui dire qu'il ne le faisait pas de gaieté de coeur. Il sentit un main douce se poser sur sa fesse.

« Je vais te fesser dix fois – Stiles ferma les yeux, honteux de se dire qu'à 17 ans il se faisait encore fesser – et je ne veux aucun bruit, aucune protestation, seulement toi qui compte le nombre de claque que je vais te mettre. »

Stiles se sentait humilié au possible. Non seulement il se faisait fesser pour avoir gémit pendant un acte sexuel mais en plus il devait lui-même décompter cette punition... Il se sentait humilié et excité... Il n'osait l'avouer mais voir Derek si dominant et le remettre à une place dite inférieure tout en gardant le respect et la possibilité d'arrêter les choses s'il le sentait mal le rassurait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lâchait prise, il ne s'occupait plus des affaires surnaturels, de morts, de blessés, de disparus. Il n'avait plus sur ses épaules d'humain toute la responsabilité de la vie des êtres problématiques qui peuplaient sa vie. Il se sentait bien, même s'il s'apprêtait à être fessé.

« Tu es d'accord ? Demanda légèrement inquiet Derek a qui Stiles n'avait pas répondu

\- Oui monsieur ! » Déclara-t-il fermement, prêt à recevoir le châtiment qu'il méritait

Sans attendre, Derek abattit une première claque sur les fesses rebondis de son soumis. Une claque franche, presque trop forte pour une première fessée. Il laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction. Voir l'empreinte de sa main s'imprimer sur la peau blanchâtre de l'adolescent était extrèmement jouissif. De plus, Stiles n'avait émis aucun son.

« Un. » Déclara le jeune sans broncher

La deuxième fessée suivit, puis la troisième et la quatrième. La voix de Stiles faiblissait alors que la peau de ses fesses rougissait rapidement. Il fut très difficile pour lui de réprimer son envie de crier à la cinquième et à la sixième claque et il émit un léger couinement lors de la septième et de la huitième fessée. Derek savait qu'ils en arrivaient à un stade critique. Il caressa doucement les fesses rougis de son soumis en lui murmurant des mots doux.

« Tu t'en sors très bien Stiles, plus que deux. »

Le jeune ne répondit pas. La réaction de Stiles était normale, c'était la première fois qu'il se prenait autant de fessées.

Il frappa une neuvième fois les lobes de chair du garçon qui se tendit fortement. Il le vit mordre fermement le drap sur lequel il se trouvait. Son visage était rouge à cause de sa respiration qui était trop irrégulière et Stiles, qui avait fermé les yeux depuis le début, décida de les rouvrir. Il voulait regarder son dominant dans les yeux pour cette dernière fessée pour lui prouver qu'il était plus fort que ça. Les autres pouvaient résister à des bêtes féroces et lui ne pouvait même pas endurer une dizaine de fessées ? Hors de question.

Le souffle coupé, il vit Derek soulever son bras pour abattre fortement sa main sur ses fesses. Il s'arqua face à la violence de la douleur. Il n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude. Derek se pencha sur lui tout en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Tu as été incroyable Stiles, tu es un parfait soumis »

Stiles eut l'impression de se remettre à respirer et eut la soudaine envie de rire. Derek le regardait, soulagé de se rendre compte qu'il n'y était pas allé trop fort pour une première punition.

« Le jeu est terminé ! » Déclara-t-il satisfait

Stiles se tourna sur le côté, essayant de ne pas faire frotter ses fesses contre le lit et il contempla Derek. Dans quoi s'embarquaient-ils ? Il attira Derek, qui fit attention à ne pas trop s'appuyer sur le corps meutri de son soumis, pour l'embrasser. Un peu de douceur faisait du bien après ces deux journées fortes en révélation.

Si vous avez apprécié, hésitez pas à me le dire en m'envoyant un message, en mettant la fanfic en fav et même si vous vous posez des questions, que vous trouvez que quelque chose ne va pas, je suis totalement ouverte à la discussion et ça me permet d'améliorer mes écrits et mes histoires ! Sur ce ! À plus tard, la fanfic n'est pas terminée !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilaaaaa ! Mon troisième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fanfiction ! J'ai adoré écrire ce dernier chapitre qui prend tout de même 17 pages openOffice ahah ^^ ! Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer, vous avez été nombreux à suivre cette fanfiction et beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont envoyé des essages encourageants ! N'hésitez pas à continuer ! Je vais continuer à écrire ma fanfic sur twilight et je vais surement continuer à écrire des lemon d'1 ou 2 chapitres parce que j'aime bieN hihi ! Bonne lecture !

**Un contrat, des boites mystérieuse, une résolution...**

« Et là tu vois, y a eu un énoooorme raz de marée alors avec Scott on s'est mis à courir ! Évidemment, le sol était pas du tout stable puisque c'était du sable AHAH qu'est ce que j'ai rigolé quand je l'ai vu s'éclater la tête face au sol ! Tu l'aurais vu ! Il a relevé la tête, totalement abasourdi ! Bon évidemment, le chien nous coursait toujours alors j'me suis dépêché de le relever et on a continué de courir ! J'crois bien que j'ai marché sur un crabe... En bref, on arrive à l'autre bout de la plage et là y a une bombe atomique – et quand je dis bombe je parle d'une meuf – qui demande à Scott son numéro alors du coup je me mets à mourir de rire parce que franchement t'auais vu la tête pleine de sable de Scott...

\- Attend mais je comprends pas, vous avez commencé à courir parce que y a eu un raz de marée ou à cause du chien ?

\- Derek, tu fais aucun effort là ! C'est évidemment à cause des deux qu'on a commencé à courir ! C'était apocalyptique comme scène ! »

Derek faisait un effort, un effort considérable même. Depuis déjà 1 heure et demi, Stiles tentait de lui raconter ses dernières vacances avec Scott sauf que Derek ne comprenait rien parce que le jeune humain ne cessait de passer d'un récit à un autre sans créer un réel lien entre eux. Il espérait faire comprendre à Stiles qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Oh oui il essayait. Il avait d'abord tenté des techniques subtiles, celle de se masser les tempes pour faire passer un message sans équivoque : les bavardages incessants de Stiles lui donnaient un mal de crâne vivace. Mais Stiles faisait tellement de gestes qu'il ne remarquait pas ces fameuses techniques de communication non verbale. Il s'était alors mis à soupirer, puis avait carrément arrêter de répondre. Cela n'avait évidemment pas arrêté le jeune hyperactif qui aurait pu converser face à un mur.

« Le problème c'est que j'avais envie de manger une glace ! Sauf que le seul vendeur de glace à la ronde était dans un restaurant. Enfin quand je dis dans un restaurant je veux dire à L'INTÉRIEUR, eh me regarde pas comme ça, c'était pour être sûr que tu comprennes ! Mais vu que Scott était plein de sable, on nous a refusé l'entrée. Enfin t'imagines ? Sous prétexte qu'à la plage on soit couvert de sable, on refuse que je débourse mon argent dans une glace ultra chère et pleine d'air...

\- Pleine d'air ? s'étonna le loup

\- Tu savais pas ? On dit que les glaces sont remplies d'air pour créer plus de matières et... »

C'est bon, Stiles était repartie dans ses longues explications. Derek se maudit. Heureusement qu'il avait appris à son soumis à se taire seulement 2 heures plus tôt... Évidemment, il avait conscience que Stiles avait en quelque sorte deux personnalités, celle qu'il avait lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble et celle qu'il avait la plupart du temps. Derek se demanda si la personnalité soumise qu'il avait lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble ne venait pas justement d'un besoin de couper avec ce qu'il était dans la vie de touts les jours... Surement... Beaucoup de gens très actifs et dynamiques dans la vie réelle se découvrent soumis pour apprendre à lâcher prise.

Après avoir puni Stiles la veille, le jeune homme avait somnolé dans les bras du loup-garou. Derek avait alors eu une vision de lui fragile, seul et en manque d'attention. C'est pourquoi, il était venu chercher Stiles après les cours non seulement pour lui présenter le contrat qu'il avait écrit mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui désormais. Sauf que depuis 1 heure et demi, Derek subissait les récits insupportables de l'humain. Il fallait croire que Stiles avait beaucoup de choses à dire... Comme toujours.

« ...Et mon père nous cherchait depuis le début ! s'écria Stiles, Alors nous on était comme des cons évidemment parce qu'on le cherchait aussi depuis au moins ¾ d'heures !

\- Stiles ! L'interpella fortement Derek

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai le contrat, j'aimerais que tu le lises et que tu me dises ce que tu veux changer.

\- Ah... »

Stiles s'empara du contrat et le parcouru du regard.

« À voix haute Stiles s'il te plait ! »

Il vit le jeune homme déglutir. Il commença à lire.

Contrat entre Dominant et soumis

« Le soussigné Stiles Stilinski agissant librement et à coeur ouvert, demande à Derek Hale qu'Il accepte la soumission de ma volonté à la Sienne et qu'Il me prenne sous Sa protection et sous Sa gouverne, afin que N/nous puissions croître en amour, confiance et respect mutuels. La satisfaction de Ses besoins, désirs et caprices sont compatibles avec mon désir en tant que soumis de Lui être agréable. A cette fin, je Lui offre l'usage de mon temps, de mes talents et capacités. De plus, je demande avec une humilité sincère que, en tant que mon Maître, Il accepte la garde de mon corps pour l'accomplissement et l'embellissement de N/nos besoins sexuels, spirituels, émotionnels et intellectuels. Pour y parvenir, il Lui est donné toute latitude pour l'utilisation de mon corps quelque soit le moment et le lieu, en présence de quiconque, pour Son usage personnel ou pour en faire don, comme bon Lui semblera.

Je demande qu'Il me guide dans tout comportement sexuel, sensuel ou lié à une scène, avec ou sans Lui, de façon à ce que cela aide à mon épanouissement en tant que personne.

Je demande à Derek Hale, en tant que mon Maître, qu'Il utilise le pouvoir dont Il est investit par Son rôle pour me modeler et me façonner ; pour m'assister à accroître ma force, mon caractère, ma confiance et tout mon être, et qu'Il continue à m'aider à développer mes compétences artistiques et intellectuelles.

En retour j'accepte :

\- D'obéir à Ses ordres au mieux de mes possibilités, de m'engager à accepter toutes les pratiques sexuelles ou non et humiliations que ce soit en public ou en privé et de m'engager à porter tout accessoire sexuel ou tenue imposée en tout lieu et à tout moment.

\- De m'efforcer à surmonter mes sentiments de culpabilité ou de honte ainsi que toutes mes inhibitions qui interfèrent avec mes capacités à Le servir et qui limitent mon épanouissement en tant que Sa soumise.

\- D'entretenir une communication honnête et ouverte.

\- De révéler mes pensées, mes sentiments et désirs sans hésitation et sans gêne.

\- De L'informer de mes souhaits et de mes besoins perceptibles, reconnaissant qu'Il est seul juge pour déterminer si et comment ils seront satisfaits en plus de Lui laisser l'accès et le contrôle total de ma sexualité et de mon intimité.

\- De m'efforcer à entretenir une image de moi-même positive et à atteindre des objectifs et espérances réalistes.

\- De travailler avec Lui pour devenir une personne heureuse et accomplie.

\- De combattre les aspects négatifs de mon égo ainsi que mes inquiétudes qui pourraient nuire à la réalisation de ces objectifs.

\- De ne pas le toucher sans Son autorisation. Toute infraction serait punie.

\- De ne m'exprimer qu'avec respect sous peine de punition en n'utilisant que les formules suivantes : Maître/Monsieur.

Ma soumission est faite en connaissance que rien ne me sera demandé qui pourrait m'avilir en tant que personne et que cela ne réduira en rien mes responsabilités à utiliser au mieux mes potentialités. Le soumis ne sera aucunement forcé par des drogues, de l'alcool, par la force physique ou le chantage auquel cas il sera en droit de casser le contrat. Face à mes obligations familiales, rien ne sera exigé de moi qui puisse de quelle que manière que ce soit nuire à ma relation ou causer du tort à mon, ni limiter mes devoirs d'ami et d'enfant.

Ceci étant, moi, Stiles Stilinski demande instamment, avec lucidité et en en réalisant la pleine signification, tant explicite que implicite, que cette offre soit comprise dans l'esprit de confiance, d'attention, d'estime et de dévotion dans laquelle elle est donnée. En d'autres termes, cet esprit de confiance doit pouvoir se construire sur la base de safe codes nuancés qui seront établis d'un commun accord entre les deux parties. Un safe code permettra d'arrêter la pratique, un safe code permettra de ralentir la pratique et un safe code permettra de reprendre la pratique. Si le soumis ne peut pas parler, un safe code alternatif sera choisi. Dès lors qu'il est employé, le Maître interrompt la séance et écoute le soumis. Tout manquement à cette règle entrainera la fin du contrat.

Si l'un de N/nous devait se rendre compte que ses aspirations ne sont pas rencontrées par ce contrat ou trouve celui-ci trop contraignant, non respecté ou qu'Il souhaite pour toute autre raison annuler le présent contrat, C/chacun peut le faire en le notifiant verbalement à l'autre en concordance avec la nature consensuelle de cet accord. N/nous comprenons l'un et l'autre qu'une annulation signifie une cessation du contrôle défini et impliqué dans le cadre de ce contrat et non une terminaison de N/notre relation en tant qu'amis et amants. En cas d'annulation, C/chacun accepte ou non d'expliquer à l'autre S/ses raisons et d'évaluer ensemble N/nos besoins et notre situation d'une manière ouverte et affectueuse. Dès le contrat rompu, tout ce qu'il se sera passé restera strictement confidentiel, photos et échanges compris (mails, SMS, conversations...). Ces documents, à la demande de l'un des deux parties, pourront être détruit

Cet accord servira de base pour une extension de N/notre relation, dédiée, sur l'esprit d'une domination et soumission consensuelle avec l'intention de poursuive N/notre prise de conscience et N/notre exploration, à promouvoir la santé, le bonheur et l'amélioration dans N/nos vies. Cet accord ne peut être modifié qu'en accord entre les deux parties.

J'ai pris connaissances du présent contrat BDSM et c'est librement que je m'engage à le respecter dans son intégralité en offrant mon consentement à ma soumission à Derek Hale en ce 27ème jour du mois de juin de l'année 2019.

Signature du soumis

J'ai pris connaissances du présent contrat BDSM et c'est librement que je m'engage à le respecter dans son intégralité en offrant Mon acceptation à la soumission de Stiles Stilinski en ce 29ème jour du mois de juin de l'année 2019.

Signature du Dominant. »

Stiles releva la tête vers Derek. Il rougissait. Il prit soudainement conscience de la réalité, qu'il s'apprêtait réellement à signer un contrat de soumission avec Derek.

« Respire Stiles, ça va aller ! » lui lança le loup avec un sourire en coin

Stiles remit les pieds sur terre et sourit faiblement.

« J'ai des modifications à apporter ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu dis dans le premier paragraphe « pour Son usage personnel ou pour en faire don », je ne veux pas que tu fasses don de mon corps à quiconque ! dit-il avec une mine dégoutée, Mon corps est juste à … toi. finit-il par lâcher rapidement

\- Pas de soucis, je le raye. Autre chose ?

\- Oui ! Encore une fois tu as écrit « il Lui est donné toute latitude pour l'utilisation de mon corps quelque soit le moment et le lieu »...

\- Et donc ?

\- Je suis pas d'accord avec le lieu, sauf si je t'y t'autorise je ne veux pas qu'on joue autre part que dans un endroit safe comme chez toi par exemple !

\- Mais tu accepterais qu'on le fasse si tu acceptes ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Bien. Autre chose ?

\- Hm...

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui... euh... je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles kfjbe...

\- Quoi ? Parle plus fort j'entends rien

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles 'esclave' »

Derek sourit doucement.

« Tout ce que tu voudras Stiles, c'est toi qui choisit ce qui te rend à l'aise. Pour ma part je vais supprimer le terme 'Maître' ! Je sais que c'est comme ça que je t'ai dit de m'appeler hier mais finalement 'Monsieur' me convient très bien.

\- Ohhhh Derek tu sais pas à quel point ça me rend heureux que tu me dises ça parce que vraiment je détest-

\- Ne me tente pas Stiles, je pourrais très bien changer d'avis ! »

Le jeune hyperactif se tut immédiatement. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit dans sa poche. Il décrocha et mit immédiatement le haut parleur.

« Allo Stiles ?

\- Scott ?

\- Oui mec j'ai absolument besoin de toi ! Enfin j'ai surtout besoin de ton copain !

\- Euh.. Je... mon copain ? Déclara-t-il gêné

\- Je crois qu'il parle de moi ! Chuchota le loup

\- AH Derek tu es là ! Super ! Demain en cours de biologie, Deaton le vétérinaire devait venir faire une intervention avec moi mais je peux pas venir, j'ai un truc super important à faire de type privé si tu vois ce que je veux dire hm... bref

\- Tu veux que je fasse l'assistant c'est ça ?

\- Non ! Je dirais pas assistant... Je veux juste que tu sois là pour calmer les chiens et pas qu'ils se mettent à aboyer...

\- Oui donc tu veux que je fasse l'assistant ! Maugréa l'alpha

\- …

\- C'est d'accord !

\- C'est vrai ? Mais tu vas pas trop t'ennuyer ? s'étonna le jeune loup

\- T'inquiète pas, je ferai mes petites affaires ! Déclara-t-il avec un regard appuyé envers Stiles

\- Super allez à plus tard les gars ! »

Scott raccrocha.

« Bon... commença Derek, on est bien bon pour se revoir demain ! » Finit-il par déclarer avec un sourire mutin

Stiles ramassa ses affaires, rejoignit Derek qui avait ouvert la porte et tout deux s'installèrent à bord de la camaro noire. Au moment de partir, l'alpha s'écria :

« Stiles ! J'ai oublié quelque chose ! Prends les clés et va me chercher la boite grise qui se trouve sur l'étagère au dessus de mon lit pendant que je sors la voiture de la place de parking s'il te plait !

\- Ou alors JE sors la voiture de la place de parking pendant que TU vas chercher la boite grise vu qu'elle t'appartient, que c'est chez toi et que tu sais où elle est et que je veux conduire ta camaro...

\- Stiles !

\- Okok j'y vais ! »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la fameuse boite grise sous le bras. Derek démarra en direction de la maison du shérif.

« Et maintenant que le silence s'est installé entre nous, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qu'il y a dans cette boite et à quoi elle va te servir ?

\- Elle va pas vraiment me servir. »

Stiles l'interrogea du regard.

« Elle va surtout te servir à toi ?

\- Oh c'est donc un cadeau ? Répondit-il promptement avec un léger sourire aux lèvres

\- On verra si ça le sera toujours quand tu l'ouvriras ! NON ! Je veux dire... non ne l'ouvre pas Stiles ! Dit-il plus bas

\- Ah quoi ça sert un cadeau si c'est pour pas l'ouvrir dans l'immédiat... » se renfrogna le jeune homme

Le loup était abasourdi. Quel âge avait Stiles déjà ? La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

« T'as cours à quelle heure demain ? Demanda Derek en faisant fi des protestations de son protégé

\- Je commence que l'après-midi avec biologie.

\- Alors je t'interdis d'ouvrir cette boite avant demain matin. Lorsque tu l'ouvriras, tu m'enverras un message et on se verra l'après-midi.

\- Ok chef ! Déclara le jeune homme au garde à vous

\- Et si tu penses que tu peux ouvrir la boite sans que je sois au courant, sache qu'un dispositif de detection de mouvement y est inclus

\- Ouh ! Monsieur Hale a mis les moyens ! » se moqua gentiment le jeune homme

Rien de tout cela n'était vrai mais Derek voulait s'assurer que Stiles ne gache pas la surprise. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes disaient-il.

Arrivé devant la maison du shérif, l'alpha ralentit. Il se tourna vers Stiles.

« Bah alors, tu sors pas ?

\- Si si ! » répondit promptement le jeune homme en rougissant

Il se depêcha de sortir de l'habitacle. Une fois sortit, il se retourna. Le loup l'interrogea du regard. Il hésita une seconde puis se rassit dans le siège passager. Il se tourna vers Derek et approcha son visage du sien. Il souffla un coup, avait-il envie de ça ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie. Il fondit sur les lèvres qui l'attiraient tant. S'il avait à la base dans l'idée de simplement l'embrasser chastement, Derek approfondit rapidement le baiser en agrippant gentiment mais fermement le cou de son soumis. Stiles émit un léger gémissement alors que le loup lui mordillait doucement sa lèvre du bas. Il recula, hagard et essouflé. Derek eut un sourire en coin.

« Allez, rentre chez toi on se voit demain. Et n'oublie pas-

\- Oui Derek, j'ouvre pas la boite avant demain matin !

\- C'est bien Stiles. »

Le jeune homme sortit et observa la voiture démarrer en trombe, la boite mystérieuse sous le bras. Même en fermant la porte le plus doucement possible, son père comprit qu'il était revenu.

« Stiles, c'est toi ?

\- Non c'est Scott ! Répondit-il sarcastiquement, Bah oui papa c'est moi, qui d'autres ?

\- Où t'étais ? Le questionna gentiment le plus vieux

\- Avec Derek !

\- Avec Derek ?

\- Non avec Scotty !

\- Stiles ! le rabroua le shérif, Avec Scott ou avec Derek ?

\- Avec Derek ! répondit l'adolescent en rigolant

\- Et depuis quand vous trainez ensemble ?

\- Bah tu vois... même moi je me pose cette question !

\- Bon après tout c'est tes histoires ! Déclara le père de Stiles, Oh ! C'est quoi cette boite ?

\- Je croyais que c'était mes histoires ! »

Le shérif releva les mains en signe de paix et se mit à rire. Le jeune monta dans sa chambre et posa la boite sur son bureau. Il se coucha sur son lit et l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Y avait-il vraiment un système de sécurité comme le lui avait dit Derek ? Ou était-ce simplement une technique pour l'empêcher de regarder à l'intérieur ? Était-ce quelque chose de sexuel ? Peut-être que c'était même simplement une blague qui avait pour but de lui apprendre la frustration ? Hm... C'était pas trop le genre de Derek. Il s'imagina envoyer des dizaines de messages de suplications au loup pour lui soutirer le droit d'ouvrir la boite mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Encore une fois, Derek n'était pas du genre à lâcher du leste et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer.

Il ferma les yeux et se remit en tête les évènements de la veille. Il repensa à la douceur des mains de son dominant qui l'avaient amené jusqu'aux portes de la jouissance. Immédiatement il sentit une érection pointer dans son pantalon. Il roula sur le lit pour se mettre face contre terre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Alors quoi ? Était-il désormais contraint d'être excité chaque fois qu'il penserait à Derek ?

Il tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit et vit une boite. SA boite mystérieuse à lui. Et si... Avait-il seulement le droit ? Derek ne lui avait rien interdit et puis... il n'avait pas encore signé le contrat. Son corps lui appartenait toujours complètement.

Il agrippa du bout des doigts la boite et l'ouvrit, toujours couché sur le lit. Maintenant qu'il savait que son père n'entrait plus dans sa chambre, il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus trop cacher ses sextoys et c'est pourquoi ils étaient aussi facilement trouvables. Il en sortit les deux sextoys qu'il avais acquis à la sueur de son front, ne pouvant compter ni sur ses amis qu'il ne voulait pas mettre au courant de sa part homosexuelle – même si ils étaient déjà tous au courant – ni sur son père qui aurait surement fait un arrêt cardiaque en découvrant les objets sexuels.

Les deux godes étaient bien différents. Si l'un était plutôt allongé, fin – et VIBRANT comme le scandait la boite dans laquelle Stiles l'avait reçu –, d'une couleur bleue nuit et était le résultat d'une volonté de design modern, l'autre était surtout réaliste de par sa couleur chaire, ses veines tracées et était plutôt court pour un diamètre assez épais.

Comme sa prostate avait déjà bien souffert, il opta pour le sextoy qui ne l'atteindrait probablement pas et qui ne ferait pas trembler tout l'intéreur de son anus au point de lui faire oublier qu'il habitait sous le même toit que son père.

Il sortit sur le palier de sa chambre et vérifia que son père était bien affairé dans son bureau en bas et ferma sa porte à clé. Il retira ses vêtements – décidement il n'avait jamais eu autant d'expériences sexuelles en si peu de temps – et se mit à quatre pattes sur son lit. Il sortit son lubrifiant de la boite et en appliqua généreusement sur son anus qu'il commença à masser doucement tout en étant à l'écoute de son plaisir. Petit-à-petit il sentit une chaleur monter en lui et son érection réapparut. Il sut qu'il était temps de commencer.

Il introduisit un doigt, d'abord timide car il avait peur de se faire mal puis plus assuré quand il comprit qu'il était bien lubrifié. Lorsqu'il ajouta un deuxième, il se permit des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter peu à peu son trou. Malgré les derniers évènements, ses parois étaient toujours aussi sérrées et il décida de s'attarder plus longtemps pour ne pas avoir mal au moment où il s'empalerait sur le gode.

Il se détendit, respira lentement et les sensations l'envahir. Il avait chaud, il voulait plus. Il commença à diriger sa deuxième main vers sa queue mais il s'imagina Derek lui interdire de toucher sa verge gonflée. Frustré par ce dominant imaginaire, il accepta sa sentence et continua ses lents vas et vients en lui-même.

Le jeune homme empoigna alors le sexe en latex et l'approcha rapidement de son trou que sa main avait délaissé. Il émit un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit le contact du latex froid contre son orifice en feu et luisant d'excitation.

Lentement, il poussa en lui le sextoy et se laissa aller au sensation de l'écartement de son trou. Le sextoy arriva facilement au bout et Stiles le lâcha, se contentant de contracter son sphincter pour bouger de quelques centimètres le gode qu'il avait en lui. Il imagina Derek lui parler.

« Ce sextoy te rempli tellement bien Stiles, ton trou est parfait... »

« Tu es tellement désirable ainsi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te baiser comme ça. »

« Regarde toi, la bouche ouverte à essayer de réprimer tes gémissements pour que personne ne puisse entendre à quel point tu es excité et à quel point tu veux te faire pénétrer. »

« Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi tu ne t'empales pas sur le gode alors que tu rêves de te déchainer et de jouir depuis tout à l'heure... »

Stiles émettait des gémissements étouffés. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il se redressa pour se mettre à genoux sur le sol, le sextoy toujours enfoui en lui. Il reprit en main le gode pour commencer à monter et descendre dessus pour pouvoir avoir plus de plaisir. Sans même avoir toucher son sexe une seule fois, celui-ci avait atteint des proportions incommensurables et tâchait le sol de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Il enfonça plus profondément encore le gode en lui-même et sentit une décharge de plaisir se répandre dans le reste de son corps. Il ne put empêcher un grognement sourd de s'échapper. Il continua à faire des vas et vients de plus en plus rapides, s'accrochant au tapis sur lequel il se trouvait. Soudain, il sentit son sphincter se contracter et il s'obligea à mordre son poing pour ne pas révéler la nature de ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre.

Immédiatement il empoigna sa queue et s'agita dessus rapidement et vint sur son tapis en quelques mouvements. Il observa les jets de sperme se projeter et une fois sûr que plus rien ne sortirait, il bascula sur le dos pour retirer le sextoy. Il resta couché sur le sol quelques minutes, essouflé, fatigué, incapable de réfléchir. Devait-il prévenir Derek ? Surement que non.

Il effaça toutes les traces de son plaisir, prit une douche et vaqua à ses occupations comme l'adolescent normal qu'il était avant de s'endormir rapidement.

Le lendemain 14 heures, lycée de Beacon Hills :

« Coucou Stiles ! dit une voix guillerette derrière le dos du jeune homme

\- Coucou Lydia ! répondit-il heureux de voir la jeune fille

\- Alors, prêt à voir ton chéri en action ?

\- Alors déjà- Ah si c'est mon chéri

\- Tu dis, mon chou ?

\- Non rien. se renfrogna le jeune homme se rappelant que personne n'avait été mis au courant qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple mais que finalement ils étaient en couple mais que personne n'était au courant qu'à la base ils n'étaient pas en couple. Ouais, je suis prêt à voir mon « chéri » en action même si il ne va rien faire parce que son seul rôle, attention prépare toi Lydia : c'est de faire le dominant sur les chiens.

\- Oh oui bah ça on a l'habitude avec Derek !

\- Que... quoi ? Tu sais... tu sais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il paniqué à la jeune fille

\- Enfin Stiles !

\- AH NON ! Ne me dis pas que tout le monde est au courant depuis 6 mois sauf moi !

\- Non mais c'est bien commun que les alphas sont de nature très dominante ! D'ailleurs tu m'as jamais vraiment dit comment s'était au lit entre vous deux... Grrrr j'ose à peine imaginer ! Oh tiens d'ailleurs il arrive ! »

Effectivement, Derek venait de se garer sur le parking du lycée et rejoignit rapidement les deux jeunes.

« Salut Lydia ! Stiles ! Je suis en retard, on se voit plus tard ! Accrochez vous bien, ça promet comme intervention...! »

Stiles sentit alors une douce et lente vibration provenir de l'intérieur de son pantalon. À vrai dire il ne pouvait que bien la sentir puisque la vibration provenait de son anus. Il grogna.

« Non Lydia, t'oses pas imaginer comment ça peut être au lit entre nous... Même à l'extérieur d'ailleurs. »

Flashback :

Stiles s'était réveillé naturellement et était tellement bien dans son corps qu'il en avait oublié sa séance de la veille. Dès qu'il se fut mis sur ses deux jambes, il comprit qu'une quelconque pénétration allait être difficile aujourd'hui. Il avait effectivement oublié de se masser l'anus avec une crème apaisante la veille et il en payait désormais le prix.

Après le petit-déjeuner, il posa les yeux sur la mystérieuse boite qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau. Il s'approcha. Était-ce le moment de l'ouvrir ? Devait-il envoyer un message à Derek maintenant ou après ? Il envoya un message pour expliquer qu'il allait l'ouvrir.

Lorsqu'il le fit, il découvrit un plug noir, d'une matière en caoutchouc assez dur. Il l'observa. Celui-ci semblait ni trop gros, ni trop long. Il se prit au jeu et envoya :

« Quelles sont les instructions Monsieur ? »

Il reçut un peu plus tard les instructions.

« Tu le mets, tu le portes toute la journée et je vérifierai que mon ordre à bien été suivi à la récréation de 15 heures. »

Petit joueur avait pensé Stiles. Il avait déjà une ou deux fois porté des plugs anals dans des lieux publics pendant une durée assez longue et cela promettait déjà pour lui une mission réussie. Il se rendit sous la douche et alors qu'il se nettoyait, décida de lubrifier son trou, qui pourtant avait bien souffert, pour l'habituer à une nouvelle entrée. Le plug rentra assez facilement et, lui qui pensait souffrir, ne fut finalement pas handicapé.

Il s'était donc rendu en cours avec son plug bien profondément enfoui en lui, prêt à prouver à Derek qu'il pouvait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Fin du flashback :

Stiles maudissait Derek. Et en passant il se maudissait aussi lui-même d'avoir cru que la partie serait aussi facilement gagnée. Il aurait du s'y attendre, un plug relié à une commande dirigée par quelqu'un d'autre était une évidence qu'il n'avait pourtant pas cerné. Et comble du malheur, lorsqu'il arriva dans sa salle de cours de biologie, il se rendit compte que toutes les places du fond avait été prises d'assaut et qu'il ne lui restait plus que les places de devant, c'est-à-dire des places qui faisaient face à son dominant qui ne prêta aucune attention particulière à son arrivée.

Devait-il aller lui en toucher deux mots ? Il n'avait pas peur du plug, il avait simplement peur des vibrations qu'il causerait. Mais aller en parler à Derek reviendrait à avouer qu'il s'était masturbé avec un sextoy sans lui en parler et nul doute qu'il en récolterait une punition. Il était donc contraint de laisser le plaisir l'envahir, seul face à son dominant et dans une classe pleine d'élèves silencieux.

Deaton arriva en tenant en laisse deux chiens particulièrement calmes – merci Derek – qu'il fit monter sur le bureau du professeur. Il commença à exposer les risques de la chaleur pour les chiens. Même si le sujet interessait énormément Stiles, il ne pouvait se concentrer. Il attendait simplement que la sentence tombe pour comprendre à quoi il s'exposait.

Il avait déjà sentit une première vibration lorsqu'il était avec Lydia mais au vu de sa concentration il était certain qu'il n'en n'avait pas ressenti toutes les potentialités. Il attendait donc avec excitation et appréhension de voir l'étendu du pouvoir qu'aurait ce petit objet sur son anus, puis sur tout son corps.

Alors que Deaton commençait à parler du sujet des greffes de moelle épinière chez les chiens, Stiles vit Derek mettre une main dans sa poche. Il sentit immédiatement une faible vibration dans son trou serré. Bien que le plug ne soit pas très épais ou long, la vibration continue lui suffit à stimuler sa prostate. Immédiatement il comprit qu'il ne pourrait survivre à une épreuve aussi dynamique. Il n'en était surement qu'au premier niveau et il avait déjà du mal à se concentrer. Il se tortilla légèrement sur son siège et Derek tourna la tête vers lui. Stiles capta son regard et alors qu'il espérait un sourire tendre, le loup porta son index à sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire. « Quel connard ! » Jura intérieurement le jeune adolescent.

Derek de son côté jubilait. Il savait que Stiles serait en bien plus mauvaise posture dans les prochaines minutes. Il augmenta le volume. Immédiatement il vit du coin de l'oeil que son jeune protégé s'était arrêté de bouger. Il le regarda à nouveau et vit qu'il fermait les yeux. Il semblait bien sensible alors qu'il ne l'avait pas pénétré depuis deux jours. Aurait-il eu l'idée de s'amuser sans lui ? Il décida d'augmenter le volume encore une fois pour voir les réactions de son soumis. Si Stiles pensait qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir impunément, il se mettait le plug dans le cul.

Stiles retint in extremis un gémissement. Son anus était bien trop sensible pour pouvoir supporter un niveau de plus. Il se cramponnait à sa table en espérant qu'aucun de ses camarades ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Tout son être était désir. Certes, il souffrait du fait que son anus avait déjà été très stimulé mais il découvrait de nouvelles sensations et il s'obligeait à aller plus loin, à ressentir la frustration de ne pas pouvoir se toucher, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir exprimer son plaisir tout en cumulant le bonheur de se faire plaisir sans que quiconque ne soit au courant, le plaisir de sentir son corps entier vibrer, son coeur accelérer, son souffle devenir halletant.

Il sentit qu'un nouveau niveau avait été passé et il se retint de ne pas sortir de la classe pour aller se masturber furieusement dans les toilettes. La seule chose qui l'en empêcha fut son érection. La veille encore il n'aurait pas cru qu'il soit possible d'avoir une érection qui soit aussi saillante que celle qu'il avait à ce moment là et pourtant désormais il remettait ce testament en question. Il s'empêchait donc de bouger non seulement pour éviter à ses camarades de classe le traumatisme de penser que Stiles puisse avoir des érections en entendant parler de mutilations des oreilles de chiens mais aussi parce qu'au moindre mouvement, des centaines de milliers de décharges se répandaient à travers son corps, créant des frissons et au moins un million d'envie de gémir et de sauter sur son protecteur.

Il savait que celui-ci l'observait du coin de l'oeil et il se plaisait à croire qu'il contrôlait le plaisir de Derek en décidant de lui montrer ou non à quel point il galérait à contrôler son plaisir en public. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait faire semblant et seule la perspective de choquer ses camarades le ramenait à la raison pour l'empêcher de laver son linge sâle en public comme ils disaient. Dans les méandres du plaisir, il entendit à peine Deaton déclarer :

« Bien, on va faire un pause à cause de la chaleur ! N'oubliez pas que si vous ressentez beaucoup la chaleur, les animaux la ressentent encore plus, n'enfermez donc JAMAIS vos animaux dans vos voitures et ne les laissez pas marcher sur un sol que vous ne pourriez pas supporter pieds nus ! »

Stiles sentit que le plug baissait en intensité et dès lors que la salle se vida, les adolescents allant pour les uns se chercher de la nourriture et pour les autres à boire, Stiles se précipita vers les toilettes. Au moment d'y entrer, il sentit un main lui agripper le bras et il se sentit amener vers une autre porte. Il entendit la porte se fermer, la lumière s'allumer et découvrit des toilettes privés. Derek bloqua la porte.

« Qu'est ce que-

\- Alors Stiles, tu crois que je n'allais pas voir ton petit jeu ? Demanda le loup avec un petit sourire pervers

\- Que... quel jeu ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi... Ce serait bien dommage de me mentir et de prendre une double punition, non ? »

Le jeune se renfrogna.

« Oui c'est vrai il se peut que je me sois masturbé hier avec un de mes sextoys et que ce soit la raison pour laquelle j'ai autant été sensible tout à l'heure...

\- Sensible ? Arrête tes âneries Stiles, tu supliais presque ton voisin de te sucer »

Stiles rougit.

« Non quand même p-

\- Et tu n'as même pas pensé à m'envoyer un petit souvenir... Décidement tu collectionnes les punitions...

\- Parce que je savais que tu n'allais pas apprécier ! se défendit le plus jeune

\- Règle numéro 1 : j'apprécierai toujours avoir des photos et des vidéos de toi à la limite de l'obscénité. Règle numéro 2 qui est égale à la numéro 1 : Tu ne te masturbes jamais sans mon accord et Règles numéro 3 qui est égale aux deux premières : Même si je n'approuve pas ta séance de masturbation, tu me préviens TOUJOURS quand tu décides de faire ce genre de chose. Est-ce qu'on est clair ? Demanda fortement le loup

\- J... oui. »

Derek s'approcha dangereusement de Stiles et lui prit le menton d'une poigne forte.

« Est-ce qu'on est clair... soumis ?

\- Oui Monsieur ! Déclara fortement le jeune soumis en regardant Derek droit dans les yeux

\- Bien. Tu seras punis pour les deux infractions que tu as faite – je ne compte pas le mensonge – maintenant, enlève ton pantalon. »

L'adolescent gémit, conscient que Derek allait jouer avec lui et qu'il serait sur la corde raide un bon moment. Le jeune homme descendit son pantalon et pencha ses fesses en direction de son dominant qui s'asseyait sur la cuvette des toilettes. Le loup empoigna un lobe de chair et le massage entre ses mains. Stiles avait légèrement débandé à cause de la colère de Derek mais son excitation n'était pas descendue pour autant. Il sentit Derek appuyer sur le plug, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Comme deux jours auparavant, le dominant effleura sa queue pour lui permettre de bander au maximum sans le faire jouir. Le jeune l'entendit dire :

« Tu vois Stiles, c'est simple, tu fais ce que je veux et je t'offrirai ce dont tu as besoin. Tu ne fais pas ce que je veux et je te laisse seul avec tes désirs les plus primaires. Retourne toi. »

Le jeune obtempéra et ressentit une légère honte à se retrouver la queue tendue face à Derek. Il croisa le regard du loup qui semblait ne rien ressentir.

« Suce moi. Les mains derrière le dos. »

Stiles s'agenouilla sans bruit. Avant qu'il ne prenne en bouche le sexe de Derek, celui-ci lui releva le menton.

« Tu es okey pour le faire ici ? »

Stiles hocha la tête, rassuré que son dominant fasse attention à ce qu'il désirait même si pour lui c'était oui depuis le début. Stiles s'empara alors entièrement du membre de Derek déjà pleinement gorgé de sang dans un bruit de succion obscène. Il était entièrement concentré sur sa tâche car s'il avait déjà avalé le membre de Derek une fois à la soirée, il était à ce moment là bien bourré et désormais il voulait faire ça mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il s'appliquait donc à alterner entre des gorges profondes, qu'il avait fini par maitriser mieux que personne en s'entrainant sur ses sextoys, avec des périodes où il ne suçait que le gland, le lubrifiant abondamment de sa salive. Il entendait les gémissements étouffés de Derek et il était satisfait de lui.

Soudain, Derek empoigna ses cheveux et le força à rester en gorge profonde. Il s'obligea à respirer par le nez, n'étant pas habitué à pratiquer cela aussi longtemps, et ne pouvant pas ingurgiter sa salive, il fut obliger de la laisser tomber à terre créant un spectacle des plus indescent. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être des heures, Derek relâcha la pression et Stiles put reprendre un peu d'air avant de repartir à la charge, cette fois-ci en continuant ses vas et vients.

Rapidement, Stiles comprit que Derek se retenait pour ne pas venir. Il accélera le mouvement et le loup vint au fond de sa gorge, projetant tout son foutre au fond de celle-ci. Immédiatement, le loup s'exclama :

« Attend !... »

Il sortit son téléphone.

« ...Je veux un souvenir. »

Stiles lui lança un regard lubrique et ouvrit grand la bouche pour faire admirer à l'appareil photo le liquide blanchâtre qu'il avait sur la langue. Une fois le téléphone rangé, Derek lui caressa la joue.

« Tu n'as jamais été aussi beau... Avale maintenant. »

Et Stiles avala.

« Bon, Deaton va bientôt reprendre, on devrait y aller.

\- Mais...

\- Quoi Stiles ? Demanda le loup

\- Je croyais que tu allais m'enlever mon érection... avoua-t-il presque déçu

\- Alors que tu t'es masturbé sans me prévenir, que tu ne m'as pas envoyé de photo souvenir et que tu as voulu me mentir... Stiles voyons... sois raisonnable et accepte que le soumis ne puisse être récompensé que s'il agit en conséquence. »

Derek le regardait presque avec pitié. Stiles comprit qu'il n'aurait rien de Derek. Au moins, peut-être qu'il pourrait se soulager lui-même...

« Vas-y en premier, déclara le loup, je ne voudrais pas que tu puisses encore. une. fois. faire seul ce que j'aurais pu t'aider à atteindre. Considère qu'il s'agit de la première partie de ta punition. »

Stiles le regardait avec un air dépité. Au moins ce qui était bien avec le petit discours de Derek, c'est qu'il avait eu le mérite de le faire légèrement débander, de quoi cacher au reste de la classe que non, il ne bandait pas à cause des chiens qu'il voyait en classe. Il sortit de la pièce exigüe en premier après un dernier regard vers celui, impassible, de son compagnon.

Alors qu'il se mettait à marcher, il comprit. Ce putain de connard de Derek ne lui avait pas retiré son plug. Il se retourna en direction des toilettes et vit que Derek avait ouvert la porte pour le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait donc pas aller enlever le plug. Il était piégé.

L'heure suivante passa plus facilement que la première. Derek ne fit pas attention à Stiles et avait, semblait-il, oublier l'existence du plug dans le trou de Stiles, à son plus grand bonheur. L'adolescent avait donc pu s'intéresser à autre chose que ce qui concernait ses fesses – une première depuis quelques jours.

Cependant, Derek étant Derek, à l'approche de la fin de la deuxième heure, sonnant la fin de sa journée, Stiles sentit le petit jouet sexuel se mettre à vibrer, à nouveau. Il échangea un regard à Derek qui lui confirma que la plaisir n'allait que croitre. Stiles voulut se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Et c'est pour ça que le cycle sexuel de la chienne est centré sur ses épisodes de chaleurs qui ont une durée moyenne de trois semaines. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça ? Heureusement pour lui la cloche sonna la fin de l'heure et il put vite s'extirper de la salle. À son grand malheur, il fut rejoint par son dominant qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Épargne moi ce sourire veux tu ? commença l'adolescent, J'ai failli jouir 5 fois en deux heures.

\- Ce qui veut dire que si je te punis et que je finis par te baiser, tu seras tout ouvert et prêt à m'accueillir ? »

Stiles s'arrêta, choqué, laissant le loup continuer à marcher devant lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait agis comme tel ces dernières heures mais savoir que quelqu'un d'autre le percevait aussi comme ça le mettait face à sa nouvelle « condition » et le gênait assez.

« Allez viens Stiles, je crois que tu me dois quelque chose. » lança le loup au loin en dévérouillant sa voiture

Stiles aurait pu partir mais au lieu de cela, il se depêcha pour rejoindre la voiture. Sa punition l'attendait.

La voiture ne mit pas longtemps à arriver devant l'immeuble de Derek. Le plus vieux sortit, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et demanda à Stiles d'aller dans la chambre d'amis, de se déshabiller et de l'attendre couché sur le lit, les jambes écartées. Stiles ferma les yeux en imaginant Derek entrer dans la pièce pour le découvrir dans cette position qui dévoilerait toute son anatomie et toute son excitation. Même s'il avait peur, l'excitation s'y mêlait et il avait en quelque sorte hâte de voir où Derek allait en venir.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte Derek l'interpella :

« Stiles, j'aimerais que tu mettes ça ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et découvrit un masque de sommeil dans les mains de Derek. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il se déshabilla rapidement. La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre qui ne lui permettait pas de tout distinguer. Il se mit dans la position demandée, mit le bandeau et attendit. Il attendit longuement et il crut même un instant que le loup l'avait oublié. Il s'habituait presque à être dans sa position en étant privé de la vue et il y trouva même du plaisir, se rappelant qu'il se voulait désirable pour Derek et que si sa position excitait son maitre, elle l'exciterait aussi.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et il sentit la présence de Derek à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête en direction du loup qu'il entendit sourire.

« Tu te rappelles que tu peux pas me voir ? »

Stiles se renfrogna. Il était stupide.

« Bien Stiles, comment te sens tu ?

\- Bien... Monsieur.

\- Désormais c'est dans cette chambe qu'auront lieu toutes nos parties de jeu, nos séances mais aussi nos punitions et je dis « nos » car ni toi ni moi n'aimons prendre part à des punitions n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Garde bien en tête que si je te punis ça n'a pour but que de t'améliorer et de corriger les quelques choses que tu as mal faite.

\- Oui Monsieur. »

L'adolescent sentit le lit s'affaisser légèrement.

« Te rappelles tu pourquoi je vais te punir ?

\- J'ai... j'ai utilisé un sextoy sans votre accord et sans vous envoyer de preuves. J'ai aussi essayé de démentir...

\- Bien Stiles... Très bien... J'estime que la première partie de ta punition a été que tu ne puisses pas jouir malgré le plug qui vibrait dans ton petit trou. Désormais, nous allons passer à la deuxième étape de ta punition. »

Immédiatement, Stiles sentit quelque chose de froid se poser doucement sur la peau de son ventre. Il souffla un coup. Derek déposa ce qui lui sembla être un deuxième glaçon et le ballet put commencer. La chaleur du corps de Stiles permis aux glaçons de vite glisser sur sa peau et Derek put jouer à son aise avec les sensations du jeune garçon.

Il s'habitua petit-à-petit à la présence des glaçons mais un petit cri lui échappa lorsque Derek amena les glaçons sur ses tétons. Il les bougea quelques instants sur les nerfs et Stiles eut envie de se dégager.

« Ne bouge pas. » fut la seule chose qu'il entendit.

L'un des glaçons avait finit de fondre et l'autre n'était pas en reste. Derek déposa alors deux nouveaux glaçons qu'il positionna sur l'aine du jeune garçon. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Malgré lui, sa bite réagit rapidement à la stimulation de son pourtour et se redressa fièrement. Il gémit de frustration. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus mais il savait que Derek jouerait avec lui encore plus longtemps.

Derek, en plus de jouer avec les glaçons, lui prodiguait des caresses aériennes qui ne faisaient que l'exciter encore plus. Finalement, il sentit une main se poser sur sa queue et il émit des gémissements gutturaux. Une fois que sa queue fut bien dure et prête à exploser Stiles sentit à nouveau les glaçons aller et venir sur son membre. C'était une douce torture qui l'empêchait de former une seule pensée cohérente. Il hésitait entre supplier Derek d'en faire plus ou de tout arrêter. Son pénis avait déjà été mis à rude épreuve et il sentait que celui-ci était sensible et qu'il se pourrait qu'il éjacule seulement grâce au contact avec la fraicheur des glaçons.

Son bandeau l'empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait mais il n'y avait aucun doute que Derek se retenait de lui sauter dessus. Il entendait sa respiration saccadée et il sentait ses mouvements plus rapides et impatients.

« Derek... plus s'il te plait... » le suppplia-t-il

En réponse, il sentit l'un de ses tétons se faire pincer violemment.

« Le plaisir ne doit pas te faire oublier qui tu es, soumis.

\- Monsieur... je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin de jouir ! » S'écria-t-il

Derek se mit alors à titiller le plug que Stiles avait toujours en lui ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui soutirer des soupirs de soulagement. Il plaça les glaçons sur les tétons du jeune homme et commença à faire des vas et vients rapides sur le sexe de celui-ci avec sa main tout en continuant de jouer avec le plug. Stiles était tellement désirable, la bouche ouverte, le souffle haletant, les jambes écartées en essayant de faire des mouvements de bassin pour que Derek rafermisse sa poigne sur son sexe dressé.

Il sentit son coeur accelérer, la chaleur s'installer rapidement en lui et le souffle coupé, il éjacula dans un hoquet de surprise dans la main de son dominant.

Vint alors le calme. Derek lui releva les jambes pour enlever en douceur le plug que l'adolescent n'était pas mécontent de quitter. Puis il essuya les traces de la jouissance et retira les bouts de glaçon qui avaient glissé du corps de l'adolescent. Derek s'approcha du visage de Stiles et enleva son bandeau à la suite d'un baiser langoureux qui les laissa tous les deux pantelants.

« Tu es incroyable Stiles. »

Celui-ci rougit.

« Merci Monsieur. »

Stiles s'endormit rapidement, fatigué de toutes ces émotions. Derek le garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son téléphone vibrer.

« J'organise une soirée tranquille chez moi ce soir avec toute la clique, viens avec Stiles ça va être cool ! »

Puis un deuxième message vint.

« Soirée jeux de société, venez vers 19 heures. »

Derek vérifia l'heure. Ils avaient encore 2 heures pour somnoler avant de partir pour rejoindre la soirée. Lui-même éreinté, il s'endormit.

19 heures, devant chez Scott :

Stiles soupira. Il avait enfin signé ce contrat. Désormais il était lié par un contrat illusoire à son dominant et il en était fier, fier de savoir qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Derek l'avait informé de la soirée et il avait été plus qu'heureux de pouvoir vivre une soirée normale après tous les différents évènements.

Derek lui passa une main dans le dos en attendant que le meilleur ami de l'humain n'ouvre la porte. Et dire que 3 jours plus tôt, il n'existait rien entre eux...

« AHH vous êtes enfin là ! s'écria le bêta en voyant ses deux amis

\- Il est 19 heures 01 Scott ! le railla gentiment l'adolescent

\- Et c'est déjà une minute de trop ! Allez venez, tout le monde est déjà là et on a commencé à boire ! »

Stiles et Derek échangèrent un regard. Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait aujourd'hui à cause de l'alcool ? La soirée était tranquille, chacun buvait à son rythme et ils changeaient de jeu souvent pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Vers 22 heures, Lydia lança un jeu.

« Et si on revenait à la base des bases ? »

Le reste du groupe lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Un action ou vérité ! »

Certains soupirèrent, d'autres laissèrent échapper un cri car ils n'attendaient que ça depuis le début. Ils se mirent correctement en cercle et les demandes et les questions fusèrent. « Tu dois appeler tout le monde « maître » pendant 3 tours et si tu oublies, tu dois boire 3 shot d'alcool » – demande qui fit beaucoup rire Derek et Stiles –, « Qu'as tu pensé d'Allison la première fois que tu l'as vu ? », « Raconte nous ta première expérience sexuelle. », « quelle a été ta pire note en physique chimie ? Et si elle est en dessous de 3 tu dois faire le tour de la pièce à cloche pied tout en chantant Despacito ».

L'ambiance était bon enfant mais comme l'alcool fait souvent des ravages, les questions finirent bientôt par ne porter qu'autour du sexe. Ce fut au tour de Lydia.

« Stiles ! Je te donne comme action d'embrasser Derek ! »

Chacun pouffa dans son coin ou s'échangea des regards amusés tandis que Stiles observa la réaction de Derek. Il ne savait pas si cette situation était gênante ou excitante.

« C'est étrange, plaisanta Stiles, au bout de 6 mois vous devriez être habitués à ce qu'on soit proche ! »

Le loup se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha de Stiles sans prendre en compte ce qu'il venait de dire. Il mit sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa lentement en lui mordillant les lèvres. Tout en caressant sa joue avec son pouce, il accentua le baiser pour avoir toujours plus de Stiles. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de l'embrasser, de toucher sa langue avec la sienne, de faire monter la pression et la chaleur au point de le faire presque gémir juste en l'embrassant.

Il relâcha son soumis qui le regarda ahuri, le rouge aux joues. Ils se tournèrent vers leur groupe d'amis qui souriaient bêtement. Derek eut un sourire en coin.

« Dis moi Scott...

\- Oui ? demanda celui-ci naïvement

\- Si je te dis que Stiles et moi n'étions pas en couple i jours, tu me dis ?

\- Derek ! » s'exclama le jeune humain

Stiles regarda son meilleur ami qui éclata dans un fou rire tonitruant. Il se tenait le ventre et était tombé à la renverse. Dès qu'il essayait de se calmer et qu'il se rasseyait normalement, la tête de Derek lui redonnait envie de rire.

Stiles se pencha vers son copain pour lui chuchoter – un peu trop fort au vu du fou rire de Scott – :

« Derek... Je croyais qu'on attendait pour leur expliquer la situation !

\- Y a pas de situation à expliquer ! » Rigola doucement Derek

Les autres membres du groupe furent petit-à-petit contaminés par le fou rire du bêta et chacun se mit à rire joyeusement, se moquant de la tête incrédule du jeune humain.

« Mais... et la lune bleue ? Et Lydia qui nous a dit que ça faisait 6 mois qu'on sortait ensemble ? »

Scott reprit peu à peu son calme.

« Désolé mec mais vraiment ta tête c'est trop tordant ! Y a jamais eu de lune bleue, enfin ça existe mais ce soir là c'était une nuit comme une autre mais vous deux étiez trop bourrés pour le vérifier ! On voulait voir comment vous réagiriez ! On n'avait pas du tout prévu que vous ne nous diriez rien...

\- Ce qui veut dire que c'est plutôt positif non ? Demanda vivement Lydia

\- Ouais on voulait vous faire croire que vous étiez en couple en espérant que ça vous rapproche et à ce qu'on voit, on a visé juste ! reprit Scott

\- Exactement ! Vous aviez juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour en apprendre plus sur l'autre ! » rajouta Isaac

Stiles qui depuis le début n'avait presque rien dit, regarda Derek.

« Tu savais toi ?

\- Je te jure que non ! » répondit Derek en rigolant et en levant les bras en signe de paix

Stiles fit mine de bouder puis se mit à rire en coeur avec ses amis. Cette histoire de lune bleue leur avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre mais aussi sur eux-même après tout. Et désormais il possédait le petit-copain le plus canon et le plus compréhensif de cette ville, quelqu'un qui ne dirait jamais à qui que ce soit tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et qui continuera de se passer.

–

VOILAAAAA ! Si vous avez des idées de lemon, franchement je prends grave ! J'adore mettre en scène les idées saugrenues des autres ! BISOUUUS ET N'HÉSITEZ PAS À ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ PENSÉ !


End file.
